Fate: Blade Works of The Quirky Red Dragon Emperor
by Mr.Snarker
Summary: When CG EMIYA made peace with his ideal and saving his past self in UBW route, he found some sort of salvation for his deed or so he thought... Until he met a kid named Hyoudou Issei who walks in the same path as he was from the childhood promise he made with a certain girl. Will he break that ideal or will he show Issei a path different from his to achieve that ideal?(AU)
1. Prologue: How It All Began

**This is a fan-fic between Highschool DxD/Fate/Stay-Night crossover.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Highschool DxD or Fate/Stay-Night. This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material.**

 **Note : Spaming or flaming review will be ignored(Except reasonable critique).**

 **This story is following Hyoudou Issei who isn't that much pervert as in the canon(Badass he will be). Enjoy!**

 _ **-Prologue : How It All Began-**_

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _ **-Kuoh Park-**_

EMIYA, the name of one of the Alaya's Counter Guardian.

He was stunned for his current predicament.

How could he not?

The last thing he remembered was when he part ways from Rin after saving both her and his past self. He was satisfied that his past self, still hypocrite as ever, won't abandon his ideal, but will head toward the path different from him as his former master will guide his past self toward the better path.

And that's it.

He expected to return to being a Counter Guardian again with the slight satisfaction that one of his past selves didn't take the same path that leads to him being a Counter Guardian.

 _SHIIIINNNNNGGGGG_

A flash of light blinded him.

'By the damn Root, another job again?!' Archer cursed under his breath.

Yes, this is usually happening when Alaya give him a 'job' as Counter Guardian. Mainly, 'cleaning' those who threaten the safety of the world.

Every time he was sent, the more he regret the decision of becoming one after that contract and the more he wanted to kill the past self that brought his existence.

His ideal? Becoming a Hero of Justice who save everyone and prevent their crying if he can help it.

His job as Counter Guardian? Killing a designated target along with any witnesses that will threaten humanity(his friend is no exception). In the other words, a true meaning of Hero of Justice, indiscriminate judgment upon anybody.

 _WOOSSSHHH~_

A calm wind trickling him is the sign that he was transported to the location of his 'job'.

But what makes it strange is...

He is currently in the corner of a park and in front of him, many children are playing happily.

'Oh, by the Root. NO!' He exclaimed to himself.

After being summoned to the targeted location, he will retain a temporary consciousness before his body moving on its own to proceed with his 'job', but to make it worse, during the time his body moving on its own, he was forced to see the deed.

And now, he was sent in the place where innocent child playing around happily, before being killed as he couldn't let his existence be exposed to the world.

"NOOOO!" He screamed out to the point where several children nearby him giving a strange look before ignoring him.

1 second...

3 second...

5 second...

10 second...

Nothing happened.

'What in the Root is happening?' Archer muttered while looking down and trying to move his limbs.

Apparently, he retain his consciousness and the control of his body. This means that he could choose to let these children live instead of killing them.

But the strangest thing is that he couldn't feel his target at all. In his usual 'job', he could easily detect his termination target, sometimes hard if they set up a Bounded Field or worse, a Lair if it's a Dead Apostle. Even either of them only function to merely weaken his detection, not completely evade it.

Now however, he couldn't detect anything at all.

He could rule out several possibility for this strange occurrence. Being summoned to terminate a TYPE.

'Scratch that, Alaya ain't a fool to merely sent one Counter Guardian to fight those crazy things.'

The second possibility, being summoned as a Servant in the Holy Grail War.

'Nope, I don't see anyone summoning me or the presence of Holy Grail.'

The final yet the most absurd ones compared to the two before, he was freed. Freed from the Hell named being a Counter Guardian.

'Wait, that's impossible. But yet, I-'

He was cut in the middle of his sentence as he sensed something missing.

'That can't be!' Archer exclaimed in his mind.

He couldn't sense Gaia or Alaya's presence. Nope, he could still feel it, only very slightly to the point that they have no effect on his body.

And that brings another problem. This means that he was sent into a very different world, not alternate universe where Gaia and Alaya still holding him.

But what caused this?

That question popped into his head.

'Don't tell me it's that damn old vampire!?'

But his train of thought was interrupted as he heard a voice.

"GET THEM!"

When Archer saw it, an event that reminds him of his youth.

Standing several distance away from him, a brown haired boy stood in front of another young boy as if protecting him.

'How nostalgic.' He thought as the memories of him and Shinji when they're still a brat came out.

"Bring it on!" Two kids who got outnumbered yelled out.

'Okay, that's enough.' Archer thought to himself before walking toward them.

"Hey! Stop it!" Archer yelled in a stern voice, surprising all the kids.

 _Several minutes ago..._

Issei's POV

"Irina! I'll become a great hero of justice one day, believe me!" I shouted out loud.

"Hahaha! That's so like you, Ise-kun!" A boy replied.

His name is Irina and we both are playing around here to relieve our boredom.

"One day, everyone will know my name as an ally of justice!" I shouted again while raising my fist.

Then, some other older kids of different build come.

"Look, boss! That snot-nosed brat saying something stupid."

"Hero of justice? Twerps like you? AHAHAHAHA!"

"You are better fit to be a clown than a hero of justice!"

Damn them! Mocking me like I'm nothing!

I'll teach them a lesson!

But before I could act...

"ARGH!" One of the bullies screamed while holding his nose.

Irina punched him.

"How dare you punch him! Everyone, get hi- ARRRGGGHHHH!"

Before he could finish his sentence, I punched him.

"GET THEM!" Yelled the biggest kid, apparently their leader.

"Bring it on!" x2

Both of us taunted.

"Hey! Stop it!"

A white haired man, wearing some sort of a costume came toward us.

"Waaa! A weirdo!"

"It's a pervert!"

"Run for your life!"

The bullies ran away immediately while the man just did a facepalm.

Err...

"Are you alright, kid?" The man asked both of us.

I get a feeling so complicated.

After pausing for a bit.

"Ah, yeah. Thank you very much." I said while bowing and behind me, Irina followed suit.

"Don't worry about it, where is your home? Your parents should worry if you're going home late." The man said in a kind tone, different from earlier.

Ah, he might be a good guy after all.

Well, let's just hope he won't rob our house by asking that question.

"From your face, I can see that you'd doubt me." The man sighed while saying that.

Umm...

I feel bad.

"How do I say this... I got suspicious when a man wearing that kind of outfit coming out of nowhere and asking the location of my home. Sorry, I didn't mean to insult you!"

...

A silence.

Heavy atmosphere surround us.

"When you said it like that, I feel like I'm some sort of a deviant." The man said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it!" I apologized.

"Ise-kun, it's almost evening, let's go home and mr-?"

"Archer, call me Archer."

"Archer-san, you can come with us."

"But Iri, tou-san and kaa-san said that we should be wary of stranger! We can't ju-"

Before I could complete my retort, he glared at me.

"My tou-san said that we should be a good samaritan like the story about Parable of the Good Samaritan."

"But Iri, he isn't stripped of clothing, beaten, or even half dead in that matter!"

He glared even sharper.

Hii! ! !

Scary!

Damn scary!

"He's right, sorry, I'm going to go awa-"

Before he could go away, I did something I won't believe I do.

I held back the man from going.

"Sorry that I'm that rude to you, Archer-san. Let's go."

That day, I will never imagine this encounter would change my fate.

With that, we walked toward our house.

After walking several blocks, they arrived at two houses next to each other.

"Ah, this is Irina's house and this is mine." I said while pointing the direction.

"Oh, so you live close to each other." The white haired man widen his eyes in amusement.

 _Ring Ring_

Irina pressed the doorbell, but hearing no response.

"Ah, Irina-san. Let's just wait until your parents home in my house. I'm sure tou-san and kaa-san won't mind." I suggested.

"Umu..." Irina nodded.

"Please, get in with us, I'm sure father and mother would be more than happy to know that you helped us." I added.

"Ah, that won't be necessary..." He said while trying to leave.

"Don't be like that! You're our saver after all." Irina said while dragging Archer's hand.

"Really now... Fine, fine, let's meet you parents." Archer said in resignation while Irina just giggled at his reaction.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _ **-Hyoudou Household, Dusk-**_

"Ara? It's Irina-chan and Issei-chan. Oh, Irina, your father is currently here." My mother said when seeing me and Irina entered the house.

But she was surprised when seeing another man behind us.

The thing is, if it's just a normal man, she probably wouldn't mind, but Archer-san...

Just seeing his attire made her think he's a weirdo.

Can't blame her though...

A black body armor that emphasizes on his well toned muscles with weird lines on it, a piece of metal plate that was protecting his throat. It was paired with black pants that she wasn't sure what it was made out and a pair of steel toed boots.

Not to mention a red overcoat that was divided in two to cover his arms that was connected together with a piece of small rope in the front and on his throat on the back just between his shoulder blades while another piece of the red cloth was tied around his waist making it seem like he was wearing a skirt. Although, the front is open, showing that it's not a skirt and some sort of divided robe along with the red overcoat.

Simply said, a cosplayer.

"A-A-And, Issei-chan? Who is this man behind you?"

"Ah, he is the man who saved me and Irina-san from the bullies in the park." I said while tugging at his red overcoat.

"You got bullied?!" She exclaimed when hearing that.

"Yes, but Archer-san here save us from those mean peoples." Irina added.

"Is that so? Then, let's talk inside about it." She urged us.

 _In the living room..._

 _Third Person POV_

"Ah, it's my Irina-chan! Sorry, mother and I are currently visiting Hyoudou-kun's house." Irina's father said while seeing his daughter entered the room.

"Issei-kun, why are you going home late?" Issei's father asked.

"Hey, Hyoudou-kun. Don't worry about that! It's normal for them to play till their heart content!"

"*sigh* You're too carefree, Touji-san. Of course I'm worried if my child going home late."

"That's not my point, Hyoudou-kun. What I mean is- Wait, who is that man?" Touji stopped in the middle of his explanation when seeing the white haired tanned man appeared behind Issei and Irina.

"Ah, he is a man who saved us from being ganged up by the bullies in the park." Irina said toward her father.

"What?! How dare anyone bully my child?!" Touji roared while Issei's father restraining his friend.

"Hey, calm down, Touji-san. You're being inappropriate to the guest."

"Ah, sorry. And thank you for helping my child, mister-?"

"Archer." The white haired man replied.

"Yes, Archer-san."

"Ah, yes. For our gratitude from saving my son's from being bullied, why not having a dinner with us, Archer-san?" Issei's mother suggested.

"Ah, I don't want to be a bother so-"

"Yeah, yeah, don't be like that, you've saved our kids from being subjected to bullying, it's the least I can offer you." Issei's father said while Touji just nodded in agreement.

"Then, where is the kitchen?" Archer asked.

""Huh?"" Both Issei's parents let out a strange noise when saying that.

"Well, at least I can help preparing the food since it's the least I can do."

"But-"

"Please, I won't disappoint you." Archer insisted.

 _Several minutes later, dining room..._

 _CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP!_

"Oh my God! This is good, Amen!" Touji said while eating the food.

"I agree!" Issei's father nodded in agreement.

"Archer-san's food is delicious!" Issei said while gulping down the food.

"Thank you Father in Heaven!" Irina muttered a pray before stuffing her cheeks

"Archer-san, I didn't know you're such a good cook!" Issei's mother exclaimed while taking several foods from the plate.

"Can you teach me how to cook like this, Archer-san?" Irina's mother asked.

This is really contradict from what happened earlier in the kitchen.

Irina and Issei's respective mother keep trying to not letting him cook as they thought it might be a bad idea, but giving up after relentlessly asking for helping them cook. And they weren't regretting that decision now.

"Well, it's just my side hobby." Archer said while shrugging his shoulder.

"Really? With these kind of food, you could become a chef, Archer-san." Issei's mother said.

"Oh yeah, by the way. From where did you come from, Archer-san? I don't think you're from around here." Issei's father asked.

"Ah, about that. I returned back from my trip to England, but when I got home, my apartment was burned and my luggage being stolen during my return trip." Archer said sheepishly.

It's an obvious lie. Yet he couldn't just told them that he came from another world. Not only that, he even not yet know the reason how did he get sent to this world.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that."

"That's horrible, Archer-san."

Both Issei's parents expresses their condolence.

"Is that so? Then, what are you planning to do now, Archer-san?" Irina's mother asked.

"Ah, I think I'm looking for a place to stay first." Archer muttered.

"Then, why don't you stay here, I'm sure my husband doesn't mind." Issei's mother suggested while her husband nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't burden you two more than this."

"Then, how about living on the house next to me, but you have to work for me. It's a win-win solution" Touji suggested.

"Touji-san, isn't that too much?"

"Hyoudou-kun, he said that he didn't want to burden you, right? Then, if I do this, he won't feel burdening us and it could be mutually profit both of us." Touji explained.

"Oh! I see..." Issei's father nodded in agreement.

"*sigh* Alright then, I guess I'll accept it." Archer sighed, he knew they will keep forcing him to receive their help.

After that, they continue to eat the dinner before Irina, her parents, and Archer leave the house.

"Archer-san! Can I visit you sometimes?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, sure." Archer smiled back.

Then, when they arrived in front of Irina's house, Touji urged his daughter and wife to go first while he will tell Archer the place.

After that, Touji leads Archer to the place and have a small 'talk' with him.

"I see. Although, most of it is unbelievable, I think I trust you, you're not the type to lie."

"That should be my line, yours is also unbelievable." Archer sarcastically replied.

"Ha! Then, my earlier offer still stand, you know?"

"What? Working with you? What kind of 'job' you have in mind?"

"Ah, if it's not too much of a bother, I want you to perform similar duty like in your previous world."

"What?" Archer knit his eyebrows.

"Yes, hunting stray devil and stray exorcist around this town. Apparently, I am just merely one person and the stray devil around here isn't only one, but more. To efficiently taking them down, I need your assistance."

"I see. I think I'll accept it with one condition."

"What is it?"

"I work under you, not under the Church. I've had enough dealing with them."

"I think I can arrange that." Touji nodded.

"Well, we got a deal, then?" Archer said while smirking.

"Yes, yes. But we need to make a new ID for you."

"Hmph, do as you please." Archer snorted.

"Well, I'm going home first, Irina-chan and my wife must be worried by now." Touji stood up and leave.

 _CLICK_

The sound of doorknob being opened can be heard as Touji leave the house.

"Ah, Archer-san, I'll tell you when I have a mission for you. So, in the meantime, I suggest you find a part-time job." Touji said before closing the door.

'Really now, it's almost no different like my previous world. Well, at least I'm not bound to keep killing people.' Archer thought to himself before looking around the house.

'Well, a little cleaning would be nice...' He muttered.

 _A few weeks later..._

It's currently afternoon as Issei and Irina played around Issei's house. But they're bored from just merely playing in the house. Their parents still worried if they played in the park again as they're sure the bullies will come back, not that it help either.

"Issei-kun, how about we go to Archer-san's house?"

"Ah, but didn't he have a part-time work as a technician?"

"He said that his job only last until afternoon. So, he should be home, right?"

"Well, that's true. Let's ask father and mother to go."

After asking their parents, which they agree easily as Archer is one of the person they could entrust their child to, they both leave.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _ **-Archer's House-**_

 _Issei's POV_

 _Click RING! RING!_

The sound of a doorbell can be heard echoing inside the house.

'Really now, I was just returned from work.' Archer muttered.

Currently, he wore a gray T-Shirt and a black trousers along with black rimmed glasses.

 _Click_

"Yo, Archer-san!" I cheerfully greet him.

"So, it's you two."

"Of course it's us two, who do you expect?"

"Hahaha, that's true. Well, come in." Archer chuckles a bit.

This is a normal thing for him. From times to times, either I or Irina, sometimes both of us are visiting him either to play or seeing him tweaking the electronic device that he fix.

"Hmmmm! This is delicious, Archer-san!" I muttered out loud.

Seriously, how the heck did he cook such tasty food.

"Yes! Can you teach me how to cook like this, Archer-san? I might become a chef if I could master your way of cooking!" Irina asked.

"Ah, then if Iri asked that, I want you to teach me too!" Issei added.

"Really now, you're both too young. But if you insist, I think I will." Archer said while smiling.

"Yay!" x2

I wonder if he is a cook back in his homeland.

"*pant*pant* Why did cooking have to be that hard?" I muttered while wiping off my sweat.

"*pant*pant* I agree, Issei-kun."

"Really now, I told you that you two are too young to cook." Archer said as he looks at the food we're trying to cook.

"Well, for the first times though, I think this is quite good." Archer said while trying the omelet they both cooked.

'It's quite overcooked, but the taste is still good and edible.' I can hear he muttered that before nodding to himself.

At least it's not too bad.

"Although, please minimize the damage you two caused to my kitchen." Archer wryly smiled while pointing at the messed up kitchen behind him.

Crap.

"Ah, sorry about that, Archer-san." I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Well, don't mind about it."

"Thank you, Archer-san!" Irina said.

"Oh yeah, I heard both of your parents forbid you two from playing in that park, right?"

"Yeah, because of that annoying bullies!" I said while clenching my fist.

Seriously, that park is one of the great place in this town.

Thanks to them... Grr...

"Then, I have a suggestion."

"What is it, Archer-san?" Irina inquire.

"How about I train you two so that you become stronge-"

"So we can beat them right?!" I excitedly said.

Finally, a chance to-

"Nope, so that you can defend yourself or run away and search for help instead of trying to beat them up."

"Hee~, but that's just like a coward, Archer-san." Irina complained while puffing his cheeks.

That right!

Running away or asking for help means that we are a weakling.

"Maybe, but I'm asking you two. Does a Hero of Justice that you two aspire to be, would like to punch a child?"

...

He got a point.

'Children...' Archer muttered.

Hey, I heard that!

"You two must know, not everything can be solved by beating the other people who do a bad things."

"But how?" I asked.

If they weren't punished, they won't stop doing those bad thing.

"There are many ways to deal with them. By talking with them, negotiating, explaining your circumstances, and peacefully settle the problem."

"But what if those won't work?" Irina asked.

"Run."

"Run?" I asked.

"Yes, run away from them and ask for help from the authorities. But if all else fail, then you can beat them up if they corner and threaten you."

"I see..." x2

At least that makes sense!

"Then, Archer-sensei! Please teach us!" Issei vigorously asked.

"Sensei? Well, fine! Don't blame me if you get beaten up badly!"

"Yes!" x2

 _Several minutes later..._

"*pant*pant* I'm tired!" I yelled while lying on the ground.

"*pant*pant* Me too!" Irina added.

"Yes, yes, I told you that you could get beaten up badly." Archer said while putting down a tray filled with refreshment.

"But you didn't tell us it's this bad!*pant*pant*" I snarled at him.

Seriously, you didn't even holding back at telling us to do crazy things!

100 times push-ups, sit-ups, squats, and running 10 km.

We couldn't even manage to do a tenth of those.

"Well, sorry about that." Archer laughing hard.

"You're not a very nice person, Archer-san." Irina muttered.

"Although, I can see that you both have a good stamina and determination from earlier."

"Really?!" My eyes shone when hearing that.

Well, our passion to become a hero burns bright, so it's a matter of course.

"Why would I lie?" Archer smiled before patting my head.

While doing that, he seems to be thinking of something.

"Archer-san?" I asked while peering at his face.

"Yes, sorry, I was just lost in thought. You two should going home soon, it's already late."

"Yes! Thank you for today, Archer-san." I said before leaving with Iri.

 _Several hours later..._

 _Third Person POV_

"You... Bastard!" The stray exorcist swore before falling into his own pool of blood.

"Think again who is the bastard, you rape these innocent nuns for fun and dealing with Fallen behind the Church, I wonder why those stupid people excommunicate you just recently." Archer muttered while raising Kanshou up high.

"BASTA-"

 _SHTUNK!_

The sound of steel cut through the flesh can be heard as the stray exorcist's head separated from it's neck.

"*sigh* What a mess." Archer muttered when seeing the destruction caused inside the church.

"Hello, Touji-san. Send in the team here, I've terminate the target and there's around six nuns here who need an assistance." Archer said through the line.

'Understood, I will send the team and medic over there, ETA in five minutes.' Touji replied before closing the line.

 _Tap Tap Tap Tap_

Archer walked and waiting outside the church, waiting for the team deployed to his location.

 _Five minutes later..._

"Ah, Archer-san, right?"

"Yes, you must be the team sent here by Touji-san, right?"

"Yes, I'm Amakusa Takumi, by the way, where is the dead stray exorcist and the nuns?"

"Inside, the nuns are still unconscious. Be gentle though, they have experienced something cruel by that bastard stray exorcist."

"I see..." The man nodded as he knew the implication.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, you can go home now, Archer-san. We'll take it from here."

"Ah, yes." Archer said before departing.

This is one of the 'jobs' that Touji gave him, hunting those stray bastard who does anything as they please and doing something vile to the point Church getting tired from their behavior and excommunicate them.

Seeing it himself, Archer could easily saw the similarity of these stray being to those who got themselves a sealing designation from the mage association and Dead Apostle for the Church. All of them are a selfish and greedy bastard with an insatiable lust for power that ended up crossing the line they supposed not to cross.

'Well, I guess I should take a good night rest.' Archer muttered.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _ **-Kuoh Park, Several Month Later-**_

 _Issei's POV_

Currently, I ran away from home while crying due to Irina and his family leaving the town and going to England.

Over there was an old geezer who did picture story shows for people who went there. he rung the bell for the start of the story. There were few viewers. Everyone was a kid.

What is that?

"Hey, Issei. Why are you ru-" Archer suddenly appeared from behind before seeing what happened in front of him.

He was interrupted when hearing the old man spoke.

"Long, long time ago. At a certain place, Geezer and Granny were living there. On a certain day the Geezer went to the mountains for lawn mowing. Granny went to the river to do washing. When Granny was doing washing at the river…"

"Is this a story telling?" Archer muttered in amusement.

He saw a picture about an old man and old woman who is on the river.

"It's probably about Momotarou, Arc-"

"An Oppai flowed down."

"Let's go Issei, this is bad for you." Archer instantly drag me away and pick up his phone.

Later I would know that this is one of the factor that changed my future.

"Hello, police. My name is Archer, I saw an old man telling an indecent story in Kuoh Park."

"Yeah, he is still telling the story now, please take care of it."

"Yeah, thank you."

 _Click_

Just a minute passed as Archer called the police and they already apprehend him.

"Hurry, we are going. Geez. Showing things like this to the children in the middle of afternoon."

It was that old geezer who was being taken away by a policeman.

"Occhan! Occhan! Why! Why"

One of the kid was taken by another policeman and he couldn't save the damn old geezer.

"No! You can't go near him! He is a bad person who showed something he is not supposed to you kids!"

"Boy. One day grope oppai. Then suck it."

Before those two last sentence could be heard, Archer managed to cup both of my ears.

"Oy, what are you telling to a kid!? Hurry, we are going!" One of the policeman shoved the perverted geezer into the car.

"Archer-san?"

"Don't worry, Issei. I won't let that Rootdamned guy mess with your innocent mind."

I just stared at him with puzzled expression before dismissing it as probably something not good and leave the strange scene.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _ **-Archer's House-**_

"Issei, why are you running away from the house?" Archer calmly asked while serving an ice tea to me who sat in the living room.

"Iri was leaving for England so sudden. I barely able to say goodbye."

"I see..." Archer muttered.

"Then, I can guess that both of you making a promise to each other?"

"Yes, I promise Irina that the next time we met, I'll be a Hero of Justice!"

My sadness at least dampened when remembering that promise.

"Hey, Issei, isn't that kind of impossible?" Archer asked, hoping that I will drop the idea.

"No, I will keep trying to become one. I don't want to disappoint Irina-san the next time we met."

"I see... Promise, huh? Issei!" Archer muttered before calling Issei in a stern voice.

"Yes!"

"If you want to become a Hero of Justice, you have to train far, far, far, far more harder than we usually do, can you do that?!" Archer yelled.

"Yes! I will do my best to become one!"

"Good! I will train you to become one to fulfill that promise. But promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"Engrave this in your head, Issei-kun. _You can't save everyone._ "

"But, isn't Hero of Justice always save everyone?"

"That's what they're depicted, the true Hero of Justice is someone who can only save several people close to them, they cannot save everybody. Even knowing that, will you still become one?" Archer explained quite harsh, trying to dissuade Issei's idea of becoming one.

"Even so, I will still become one for Irina! It might be selfish for me to say this, but if you put it like that, the definition of justice will be my own!"

"Good determination! I will train you far harder than you normally had, don't blame me if you collapsed!"

"Yes, Archer-san! I will try my best!" I raised my fist while saying that.

"Good!"

"Nee, nee, Archer-san." Issei said after several seconds of silence.

"What is it, Issei?" Archer inquire while sipping his tea.

"What is the meaning of Oppai?"

"PFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTT! *cough*cough*cough*cough*"

"Archer-san! Are you alright?!" I asked worryingly.

Sheesh, why did he overreacts like that?

Later on I would regret that I asked this.

"I'm fine... *pant*pant*pant* You heard that from the old man, aren't you?"

Issei just nodded after hearing that.

"Issei-kun, those kind of thing is something that you will learn in time. The current you shouldn't know about it."

"Why?"

"Hmmm... If I have to give you an example... You know about RPG, right?"

"Yes."

"You can't beat the final boss with a level one character, right?"

"Yes."

"This is similar, and your training to become a Hero of Justice is similar, it takes time for everything, don't rush about those or else you will break. Understood?" Archer explained in a calm tone.

"Humu! I understand, Archer-san." I nodded before smiling.

"Good."

"Then, do we train now?" Issei asked while standing up.

"Well, not today, but I have things to tell you and you must promise me to not tell anyone about it."

"What is it, Archer-san?"

"Issei, in this world...

Then, he told me everything about the supernatural and that in my path of being a hero, I might encounter it. He also told me that he is a magus.

"Is that so?"

"You seems like you're not surprised when hearing about those things."

"Well, considering you are wearing something like that during our first meeting..."

...

He didn't say anything.

Then...

"Trace on." He chanted.

A bluish light flickered around his right hand.

When it settled, there's a white sword in his right hand.

"So you really can use magic! Teach me about it!"

"My magic is nothing special, even it's probably no use for you."

"But still, I want to learn!"

"Really now, why are you so stubborn?"

"Hehehe!"

"Fine, I'll teach you about it along with training your body starting tomorrow."

"Yay!"

 _Five years later..._

 _SHTAKKKK_

The sound of wooden sword(shinai) clashes can be heard from the backyard of Archer's house.

"*pant*pant* One day, I'll surpass you and become a Hero of Justice, Archer-san." I said while grasping both shinai in my hands tightly.

"Hmph, keep dreaming kid, even if your skill improved in these five years, you're still nothing compared to me." Archer snorted while charging at me.

"Oh yeah!? Let me show you my special technique!" I said before throwing both shinai away.

"Woooooooooooooooo~"

I took a deep breath.

A thin layer of yellow aura surrounds me.

"HA!"

He brought down the shinai in his left hand on me.

"Conduction Overdrive!" I yelled out loud while parrying the incoming shinai with my right hand and grasp it, intending to shock him through the shinai.

But...

"Too predictable!" He yelled as he let go the shinai that I grasp and...

 _BUGH_

Hit my throat with the remaining shinai, dispersing the thin yellow aura around me.

I promptly fell down on the ground.

"Your Holy Wave technique is fearsome, but because it relies on breathing and concentration, if I interrupt one of them, you're done."

"That's true. By the way, Archer-san, when are we going to practice magic next?"

"Just take a break, when you feel a little better tonight, go to the garage."

"Okay." Issei said before standing up and leaving.

Today is Saturday, Issei of course having a weekend vacation. But he spend it very different from the people around his age.

He trained his physical body everyday, but today is the day he could spar against Archer to see how far he improved. At first, he was just knocked out in one strike, but now, he could stand against Archer for half an hour.

And today is also the day he shown the improvement of the magic Archer taught him, Tracing. The magic allows him to reproduce the shape, substance of an object, and its entire history. Objects created with tracing are slightly inferior to the originals due to the fact that only so much information can be gathered by sight alone, and Noble Phantasms are slightly degraded than their original. Archer explained that the projected items will stay permanent in this world to warn Issei so that he didn't forget to dematerialize dangerous object(Noble Phantasm) after being used.

At first, he had an epic fail as he couldn't even unleash any magic at all. But after patience and research from Archer, he awakened his magic circuits inside of him. Archer told him that he possess thirty high quality magic circuit, which is a great thing, but warns him not to get arrogant with it. Archer himself possess a measly twenty-seven circuit with normal quality but still able to produce Noble Phantasm quite easily.

 _In the garage, night..._

After telling his parents that he will sleep in Archer's house to ask him helping with his homework, they agreed and telling him not to be a bother to Archer.

"Archer-san, I'm coming." I said before knocking the garage door.

 _Click_

"Come in." Archer said after opening the door.

After that, he sat on the ground, before him lies many Noble Phantasms that Archer projected beforehand. Swords, knives, daggers, spear, axe, and many Noble Phantasms lies on the floor.

"Yosh! I'll copy each of them in a mere seconds." Issei said while picking up one of the Noble Phantasms.

"Hah! Show it, kid!"

" _Trace... On!"_

 _Crackle! Crackle!_

A greenish spark can be seen around my left hand.

Come on!

 **' _Begin projection_**

 _ **Determining creation ideology**_

 _ **Analyzing composite materials**_

 _ **Duplicating the composition material**_

 _Bzzzzttttt Crackle! Crackle! Wooossshhh_

The greenish spark began forming something with the shape similar to the Noble Phantasm in his right hand.

 _ **Imitating the**_ _ **creation**_

 _ **Memorizing the experience**_

 _ **Envisioning base core**_

 _ **Excelling every manufacturing process**_

 _Wooosshhhh..._

A slight breeze of wind blown from his left hand as the process almost complete.

 ** _Hypothesis completed._ _Projecting!'_**

 _CRACKLE! CRACKLE! CLINK!_

A western type of sword instantly materialized on his left hand, perfectly like the Noble Phantasm in his right hand.

Durandal.

The holy sword favored by the paladin leader of the Twelve Peers, Roland. The sword that was given by an angel. It is a dazzling sword that possesses three miracles that allow it to maintain its sharpness even after its possessor's prana is depleted. The sword possess the ability to launch a very powerful Holy energy attack and capable of creating earthquake.

 _Click!_

"Five seconds, you're improved kid." Archer said after stopping the stopwatch and halting Issei's train of thought.

"Is that so?" I smirked while hearing that.

"Well, maintain that time to project another one, then you can smirk all you want."

"Yes!"

 _Several minutes later..._

 _Third Person POV_

"Hoo~ Why are you not smirking anymore, kid?" Archer said while giving Issei a smug look.

"*pant*pant*pant* Shut up! You didn't tell me the last one you told me to trace was 'that'!" Issei snarled back to Archer.

"So what? I didn't say that those on the floor are the only ones you're going to project." Archer said sarcastically.

"Damn you. But well, I think 'that' will be useful against someone too powerful."

"Idiot, if you can help it, don't try to use 'that'. Even if you possess thirty high quality magic circuit and a huge storage of prana, 'that' will drain you dry."

"I know, I know. Sheeesshhh..." Issei said while sighing.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

A sound of cellphone ringing can be heard from Archer's pocket.

"Yes..."

"Understood..."

"Just prepare the usual teams..." He chatted with someone in the line.

"Another mission, Archer-san?" Issei asked.

"Yeah, an A-ranked stray devils spotted on the outskirt of the city after someone lured into its territory."

"Eating innocent people, huh? Can I take it on myself?" Issei muttered.

"*sigh* I'll observe you just in case."

"Don't you trust me, Archer-san? I defeated an S-ranked stray devil a month ago!"

"Yes, and almost getting yourself killed from the loss of blood, damn it."

A month ago, Archer brought Issei on the mission to take down a measly C-ranked stray devil. All went well as Archer handling the C-ranked stray easily while Issei giving a support fire using his bow.

But it went awry as the C-ranked stray was just a bait for an S-ranked stray devil who is slowly getting stronger by devouring low-ranked Church agent or Devil who is hunting the bait.

The thing is, that stray devil targeted the weaker ones first, obviously.

Archer who was occupied with fighting the C-ranked devils couldn't get in time to give a back up for Issei who took the surprise attack.

But what happened next surprised him.

He expect Issei would instantly get killed. But yeah, that monster stab Issei's chest, causing him to bleed profusely. Yet, in that state, Issei easily dispose that creature with the technique of his, thanks to his lungs escaped the damage, surprising even Archer before rushing to him in order to prevent further blood loss.

His parents didn't take it too well of course, but what they hear is that Issei accidentally stabbed in the chest by a stick that flew from being run over by a car and the suspect is running away.

"Well, sorry for that." Issei said sheepishly.

"Then, prepare yourself before we depart."

 _Several minutes later..._

Archer currently waiting outside for Issei to prepare himself. He wore a black armor behind the long overcoat with black trouser and steel plated boots.

"Let's go Archer-san." Issei said as he close the door behind him.

Issei wore a vest on top of his red shirt, trousers, and a white scarf around his neck.

After that, Archer nodded and they both leaped off from rooftop to rooftop using reinforcement on their legs.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _ **-On The Outskirt of Kuoh Town-**_

Both Archer and Issei landed in front of an abandoned warehouse far from the town.

"So, how exactly people get eaten unless they do a very smart thing by going to an obviously creepy warehouse like this?" Issei sarcastically said.

"Well, Issei. There is also a very smart people who strode here like that stoned guy." Archer replied sarcastically while pointing at a drunken man who was just entered the warehouse.

"GAAAHHHHHHH!"

 _SPLATTER! SPLATTER!_

The scream of that man can be heard before a sound of blood being splattered echoed inside the warehouse.

"Yeah, another Darwinist Award goes to that man." Issei muttered.

"I agree..." Archer nodded while crossing his arms.

"Let's go, I don't want another idiot like them wasting their life coming here." Issei said after he project a pair of married sword that Archer favored, Kanshou and Bakuya.

"Don't do any reckless thing."

 _Inside the warehouse..._

The sound of metal bounced away before exploding can be heard as Archer threw a flashbang inside the warehouse.

"Go, go, go!" Archer commanded.

As soon as the flashbang exploded, Issei stormed the entrance while Archer leap into the highest floor and analyzing the surrounding.

"Damn, what a carnage..." Issei muttered as he saw blood stain everywhere inside the warehouse and a newly ones in the center.

'Be careful, that thing must be lurking around.' Archer said in the earphone to Issei.

" **Hehehehe! What a lucky day, another foolish human for me to feed upon!"**

Suddenly, from the ceiling in the center of the warehouse, a woman with a lower body of snake, and many spike protruding from her back with a claw around one meter length.

'There we go...' Archer muttered in the earphone.

"So, it's you who devoured anyone coming here?" Issei asked in a cold tone.

" **So, what? Human is just a food to be devoured, and you are not an exception!"**

Suddenly, the monster slithered at an unbelievable speed while extending her claws.

But to Issei, it's far slower than the one he fought one month ago.

 _WOOOSSHHHH_

As the claws getting closer, once it comes nearby, Issei easily dodge and pass her before whispering something.

'Then, you'll die here.' He whispered under his breath.

Issei instantly leaped forward.

" **GUUAAAHHHHHH!"**

The monster screamed as her both of her hands were severed by the black and white sword on Issei's hands to block a fatal strike targeting her head.

" **Bastard!"**

 _THOOOOMMMMM!_

The monster whipped her tail, crushing the ground where Issei stood previously.

Only to see him flipping backward with a bow in his left hand.

The sound of bowstring being pulled back to its very limit echoed inside the warehouse.

As the magic arrow being fired, the monster was instantly reduced into the upper half of its torso, slithering with what was left of the body for its life.

The black bow dematerialized and he walks closer to it.

" **Please, let me go away, I promise not to eat human anymore."** The monster begs.

"Do you ever listen to the human you're about to devour and grant them this?" Issei coldly ask while raising his right hand, forming a chop to her neck.

" **Hiiii..."**

"Of course not, then die! Holy Wave Overdrive!"

Bringing his hand down, the head was cleanly separated from the shoulder before the corpse starts smoking as the body is slowly vaporized by the holy energy contained in that attack.

'Mission accomplished, let's get out of this wretched place, Issei.' Archer said through the earphone.

"Yes." Issei replied shortly before leaving the warehouse.

 _Several minutes later..._

"*sigh* I still can't believe it, though..." Issei muttered.

"About what?" Archer asked after telling the team to clean up the mess.

"All of these stray devils and exorcists. I just can't believe what they did."

"Tough up, kid. If you want to give up being a Hero of Justice, I suggest it now. You'll often face these kind of situation in the future to protect people from getting killed by them."

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just why are they becoming like that?"

"It's all about power, Issei."

"Power?"

"Yeah, most of those that I hunt becoming a designated target are having one damn similarity no matter who they are. And that is, power, a power to do anything to the point that they aren't hesitate to sacrifice innocent people if that will give them power they want." Archer said while reminiscing the time he hunt several Dead Apostles and Sealing Designations.

"But for what they did that even if knowing the risk they'll face afterward."

"Issei, those who did that not always evil. Several times my target are peoples who become targeted with noble reason, like wanting to resurrect their dead family member, to save the person they cared for, and to gain the power to protect someone dear to them."

Issei winced when hearing the last part. When Archer sees him, he chuckled.

"Don't be surprised, Issei. I'm not asking the current you, but if the past you who couldn't do anything or fend for yourself facing a demon who will ate everyone you cared and some sort of stranger offered you a power to save them in exchange of your soul, what will you do?"

Archer frowned while explaining, this example is just like his contract with Alaya to save those people even if it's impossible.

"I...I...I..."

"I know that you're going to say yes. I'm not going to blame you for that, but that is what happen to several people I hunted. The most painful thing is that every one of them begging me to kill them and showing a face of utter happiness as I kill them, freeing them from their torture." Archer grimaced when explaining that.

"No, that's not it, Archer-san."

"Hmm? What do you mean?" He inquired.

"I'll pave my own path to victory. Even if it cost me a limb or two! Nothing is impossible! But to make it happen, continue teaching me, Archer-sensei!" Issei clenches his fist tight while declaring that.

"Really now, you just reminded me of my childhood." Archer chuckled in amusement.

 **To Be Continued...  
**


	2. The Bizarre Life of Hyoudou Issei

**This is a fan-fic between Highschool DxD/Fate/Stay-Night crossover.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Highschool DxD or Fate/Stay-Night. This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material.**

 **Note : Spaming nor flaming review will be ignored(Except reasonable critique).**

 **This story is following Hyoudou Issei who isn't that much pervert as in the canon(Badass he will be). Enjoy!**

 _ **-Chapter 1: The Bizarre Life of Hyoudou Issei-**_

 _ **-Abandoned Factory, Kuoh's Outskirt-**_

"Sheesh, no matter how many times I did this, it never gets any comfortable **."**

I muttered while projecting a pair of metallic clackers in my right hand.

 ** **[Want to use me to finish this up quickly, partner?]****

A voice came from my left hand.

"No, I don't want to use you unless it's absolutely necessary."

 ** **[Suit yourself]****

The voice disappeared.

Seriously, that guy.

I can take care of this mission without getting wounded at all.

"The target is returning to its nest, huh?"

Looking at the large room inside the building, I can see two people **.**

One was a normal human, and the other was not so human **.**

"Tch, she brought a victim, huh?"

I clicked my tongue in displeasure.

I hate it when I have to often see people got kidnapped by these monstrosity.

Especially if they're going to be sacrificed that is.

One of them is a little girl with empty eyes, obviously the victim. And the other ones is a beautiful woman in her late twenties.

From what my intel told me, this Stray Devil I hunt was named Lischeit.

Not like I care.

But from that same intel, it's similar to a tsuchi-gumo aka spider demon who was once a normal human, but reincarnated into a devil by force before being experimented upon by her own twisted Master. Her Master turned her into an abomination being. One day, her Master was killed by her own hands in an uncontrollable rage after a failed experiment which caused her to be branded as Stray Devil. During her times as fugitive, she killed and ate many humans along her way and noticed one thing. Eating children and virgin woman allows her to temporarily revert back as human and becoming far stronger. At first, she felt disgusted, but soon that disgust become an addiction and in the end, just like any Stray Devil, she possess an insane lust for power.

Looking at her right now, I almost couldn't believe it.

 _Almost._

In my mercenary-like jobs I did, I've encountered many bizarre stuff to the point I'm not surprised from almost anything.

"Little girl, will you do a favor to this onee-san?"

The older woman asked.

Oh dear.

Here we go.

The little girl just nodded.

 _Clank! Clank! Clank!_

A sound of marbles being dropped reverberated in the whole factory.

This alerts Lischeit as she turned around.

She saw a young man with a short, brown, unkempt hair wearing a black jacket and trousers with a red sleeveless shirt underneath. Simply said, delinquent-esque outfit.

And yes, that is I, Hyoudou Issei.

"Oops, I dropped my balls. Eh, there's someone here?"

I innocently muttered while picking up my balls and put them into my pocket.

"Ah, what might you be doing around this late, young man? Are you looking for something?"

She asked me calmly.

"No, I'm just taking an enthusiastic walk through the forest till I stumbled around here by accident. By the way, what are you doing too, miss?"

I asked that while walking closer.

"Oh, I just found this child lost here and going to take her home. You can leave this to me, young man."

She smiled.

But I can see that behind those smile of hers, I can see irritation and murderous intent.

"Really? Then, why did she has an empty eyes? And how could a woman of your age walking far away from the town and in the midnight? Hey, can you answer my curiosity?"

I look her face up close.

She didn't respond for a while.

Then...

She smiled.

"Ara, it seems that you know my true nature, human. But sadly, this is the place where you'll die."

Pushing the little girl away, she faced me.

The distance is only five meters.

The enemy is a powerful Stray Devil.

I'm doomed. Normally.

"I'll die? It's the opposite actually."

I snickered.

 _Click_

She heard the sound of something clicked and saw that I did something surprising.

 _RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA_

Whipping out my P90 from out of nowhere, I rained her with hot leads.

After emptying the magazine, I threw the gun and walked closer to her mangled body, confirming it's death.

Then, it began. All of her joints snapped in an impossible angle and grotesque manner as blood splattered on the floor. From her waist, something bulging and burst out as another two pair of hands. Her hips separated into six part. Her face contorted as her mouth split into two and another pair of eyes appeared on her forehead. Then, her body enlarging and her limbs thickened. Then, in a loud moan, the transformation finished. Now, a monster with the size around one third of the factory stood.

Ah fuck.

This is why I hate this kind of mission.

"How dare you... I just wanted to eat this tasty human girl and you have to ruin it!"

She roared.

Touche.

Not like I understand her way of thinking though.

"Trace on."

Muttering the incantation, my legs were surrounded by several neon green glowing line.

"DIE!"

She threw her fist at me.

I simply leaped backward to avoid it.

Seriously, giant monster might look strong and menacing, but they're really suck thanks to their body proportion.

Not like I care.

My only current goal is to stop her.

"Good grief, I just can't take a break can't I?"

I muttered while whipping out my Desert Eagle from my jacket and shot her head.

"DIE!"

Well, that didn't work.

The .50 Cal bullet only dent her forehead a bit before falling down on the floor.

"It seems like you have a thickheaded head, get it?"

"Grrah!"

She punched at me again, but faster.

Luckily I managed to dodge at the last second.

Okay, not the best time to make a lame pun, I noted to myself.

Well, time to finish this quickly.

"Trace on!"

Another lines appeared on my right hand.

Putting some distance away from her, I took out a pair of clackers from my pocket.

"Su~ Ha~"

Taking a deep breath, my right hand enveloped by yellowish aura that travels into the pair of clackers.

"Eat this! Clacker Strike!"

Throwing the pair of clacker at her, she smirked.

"HAHAHAHA! What can your balls do t-"

 _SMASH!_

The upper left side of her head was violently torn off after the pair of clacker passed it.

"Ha? What can my balls do what?"

I taunted her who is still shocked from the event.

"How dare you! Die!"

She charged at me.

Seriously, how cliche.

Why every damn monster I met always mutter that line?

Ignoring that thought...

This fight has gone too long already.

Now it's time for me to finish it.

"Trace on."

This time, no neon lines glowing at any part of my body.

But...

A pair of black and white sword appeared in both of my hands.

Kanshou and Bakuya, the twin married sword.

Dodging her sloppy attack, I cut all of her limbs like I cut chicken to pieces, but this time, the chicken is far bigger than me.

When she lost most of her limbs except her legs, she fell down on her pool of blood.

Since her state is too sad for me to look, I'm going to end her misery now. At least I'm no sadist to torture her despite what she did to her victims.

Arriving right beside her, I raised Kanshou in my right hand up high to decapitate her.

"Please... Don't kill me... I won't eat any humans anymore... Please..."

She begged me.

Err...

"Well, if you say so."

I rubbed the back of my head with my vacant left hand after I dematerialize Bakuya.

Then, I threw Kanshou to the space behind her.

"Now, if you'd excuse me, I want to take back that child."

Walking toward the child, I feel something is nagging on my back.

But when I arrived in front of the little girl...

"If you stand like that, you're going to die."

I said to the monster behind me who stood up and going to bite my head off.

"RAAAAAA! I'll kill you!"

Good grief, one should say kill when the deed has already happened.

She screamed as she moves her head toward my head, but...

 _BAM!_

The upper part of her head exploded.

"I told you if you stand like that, you're going to die yet you won't listen and stay down."

I smirked.

"What? How could it possible!?"

"Remember that clackers I threw before? I purposely missed and lodged it onto the pillar. One of it's balls become an anchor while the other spun in place. Me throwing Kanshou earlier just to cut the string connecting those two, launching the spinning balls back toward you. Had you stay down and let me go, I might let you pass on quietly, but..."

I explained.

"Any last word?"

"Fuck you."

"No? Okay. Su~ Ha~"

I took a deep breath and leaped up...

"Holy Wave Overdrive!"

...To chop her head in half vertically with my hand.

"GUAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Her agonizing scream can be heard as her body is slowly burned out by a cocktail of senjutsu, holy energy, and touki coursing through her body.

Another mission done.

With that, I called the 'cleaner' team and brought the little girl out.

Since she's just wearing a sleeveless dress, I took off my jacket and drape it over her to prevent her getting a cold at least until the 'cleaners' came.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _ **-Kuoh Academy, Morning-**_

Nothing beats the atmosphere of calmness in the mor-

"Kyaa! Pervert!"

"Beat them all!"

"Yeah punch those deviant!"

"Issei-kun! Help!" x2

I facepalmed as I walked through the school gate.

The first thing I get in this morning is Matsuda and Motohama being chased thanks to their own antics.

Seriously these two stooges...

Just when I thought I could find normalcy in my daily lives...

"What are you two up to again? Chasing some skirts?"

I muttered when they came at me.

"Ah, it's Issei-senpai! Can you please give them to us? We want to beat those two."

"Yes!"

Said two girls wearing a kendo uniform and carrying shinai.

Morning practice, I think?

"Alright, what did these two stooges do this time?"

"They installed some cameras in the shower room of Kendo club."

Ugh...

What the hell.

Peeping girls isn't enough and now these two do something that might get themselves expelled.

"Wait a second please."

I tell the girl.

"Hey, you two."

I spoke at both of them who is slowly taking a step back while I talked to the girls.

"W-W-What is it, Issei-kun?"

Motohama asked.

"Why does it feel to us that you want to brutally kill us?"

Matsuda joined.

"Depends on your answer. Are they telling the truth?"

I spoke in a cold tone.

"Hey, Issei, my man, you surely want to see some boobs, right?"

"Yeah! You'd understand our feeling, right!?"

Both of them tries to alter the truth.

But I already know what it means.

 _BUGH!_

I socked both of my fist to their stomach.

Without wasting any time, I dragged them by their collar and threw them at the kendo girls.

"They're all yours."

I said before taking my leave.

"Wait, Issei-senpai!"

"Hmm? What is it?"

I asked one of the girl.

"Knowing Issei-senpai is Issei-senpai, why are you still hang around these two perverts? Isn't it going to taint your name?"

"Well, it's fine as long as I don't follow their antics, right? Besides, I don't really care about what people say about me due to hanging out with those two. These two also rather fun if you ignore their perversion."

"I see..."

The girl muttered thoughtfully.

I just leave the scene and be on my way.

"Yo, Issei-kun!"

A voice belonged to the youth with short blonde hair and grey eyes called me.

Saji Genshirou is his name.

He's one of my friend and a member of the student council.

"Oh, it's you, Saji."

I greet him back.

"What the heck with that looks as if saying 'Ah, how bored I am for looking at him again and again'?"

"No, it's nothing. It's just my head always aches every time I walked into the school's gate."

Hearing that, Saji looked at the commotion happening on the school's gate.

"Guh, can't argue about that. But do you ever think of abandoning those two? Cause it'll solve your headache quickly."

"Easy for you to say, I'd say I've grown attached to them, but not affected from their antics."

"Well, at least that's one of the good points about you. Then let's go, I don't want to late into my class. The last thing I want is being scolded by Kaichou..."

He shuddered.

"Yeah..."

I nodded before following him.

...

Hm?

I felt like I was being watched by someone.

Let's just hope they won't take any weird action.

 _Meanwhile, in the student council room..._

3rd Person POV

"So, is that the one you told me that you wanted to recruit in your peerage, Rias?"

The glasses girl asked to the crimson haired girl who stood in front of the window, seeing the interaction of the youth below her.

"Yes, Koneko told me yesterday that he smelled like a dragon and steel along with sensing some senjutsu and touki too, a strange one I say."

"As I thought..."

"What do you mean, Sona?"

"You know about one of my peerage, Saji Genshirou, right?"

"Ah, he is one of the close friend of Hyoudou Issei, huh?"

"When I ask him about Issei, he just replied... 'Kaichou, if I may, he is a kind person, but he is also someone who have an enigmatic presence around him. It's as if he is trying to hide something.'"

"I don't think he is a normal student despite his normal parentage..."

Rias muttered after hearing that.

"You just realized that?"

Sona facepalmed.

"What do you mean?"

"That guy, I heard some rumor about him."

"What kind of rumor?"

"You wanted to recruit him into your peerage yet you don't know anything about him?"

She facepalmed again.

Sona couldn't believe her friend, wanting to recruit someone without any solid information beforehand and only relying on vague information.

"Did you know what's his nickname around this school?"

"What nickname?"

"Kuoh's Ball Breaker?"

"Guh. I prefer if you reference it rather than saying it bluntly."

"Ah, the incident last year, right?"

"Yes, but the story is that one of the girl who was just going back late from her activity in Kendo Club meets several nasty delinquent who almost rape her, but Hyoudou-kun who is still a member of Kendo Club at that time beat them up senseless."

"So that's why they came back here..."

"Yes, not accepting that they're beaten by a single teenager, they amassed a group of forty street delinquent carrying many weapons to our school."

"Ah, that's when we almost use magic to handle them and planning to brainwash the entire student body, right?"

"Yes, but those forty were once again beaten. By that guy without even breaking a sweat and using only his fist and foot at that in front of the school's gate... and crushed their balls. That's the day he was christened by his current title. The only reason why he didn't get expelled was thanks to the testimony of that girl he saved."

"I see... No wonder he's called that. He is no doubt not a regular human to handle many mans at the same time alone."

"Rias, that's just sound wrong in many ways. But back to the point, do you still wants to recruit him, knowing that?"

"Of course, I'm not going to back down from this. Not when 'that' day is close."

She said while smiling devilishly.

"Really now, you're the one who'll take responsibilities should anything happen involving him."

Sona said before sighing.

 _Lunch break..._

 _Ring Ring Ring Ring_

The sound of bell ringing can be heard, signaling the start of lunch break. I took my boxed lunch from the bag.

"Yo, Issei. You may go first, I have to carry these to the student council before meeting you at the rooftop."

Gesturing at the pile of boxes beside his desk, Saji smiled wryly.

"Oh, I'll help you then. More helping hands should be fine, right? Besides, I feel bad for eating first."

I offered to take half of the pile.

"Honestly, you always helping people, huh?".

"Of course, if I can, I'll try to help everyone. At least when I'm not occupied with something."

"Well, I can't say anything if you said that, let's carry this to the student council room, Kaichou must be waiting."

Nodding at that, I carrying the boxes toward the student council room.

 _Student council room..._

 _Knock Knock_

"Kaichou, I'm entering."

Saji knocked on the door.

"Yes, you may come in, Saji-kun."

Came the reply.

 _Click_

The sound of door being opened can be heard as Saji and I entered the room.

"Ah, excuse myself. I'm just helping Saji carrying these stuff."

I pardoned myself.

Seeing me, Sona's face turned to surprise for a second before returning to her usual stern face.

I wonder why.

"Yes, thank you for helping Saji carrying these stuff."

"Don't worry about it. Friends should help each other in their needs."

"Ah, Saji-kun. Why don't you and Hyoudou-kun eating here? Surely eating here will cut the time needed to return to the class when the lunch break ended."

"Yes, Kaichou!"

Saji replied enthusiastically.

Good grief, he really does all head over heels for Kaichou.

"Then, I'll take my lunch from the class."

After that, I took the boxed lunch from the class before returning to the student council room.

Meanwhile, Saji just bought a yakisoba bread.

When they've returned, all of the student council members was already gathered and sitting down around the table with their lunches. Sona who noticed them first urge them to sit down.

"Oh yeah, Issei. Are you planning to join any club in this term?"

Saji asked while unwrapping his yakisoba bread.

"I don't think so."

"Is that so? Then, why don't you join the student council? You'll surely be a great addition to our rank."

Hearing that, Sona was bewildered.

Again, why the heck that happened?

"While I'm honored that you've seen me like that. But I'll politely decline that offer. I don't think I'll fit in the student council. Having one of your member renowned as Ball Breaker ain't something you want."

"I see, that's too bad. Sad that someone as good as you couldn't join us."

Saji wryly smiled when saying that.

Crap, I feel bad.

The whole reason why I refused is due to some of my mission as mercenary of this town.

"Well, sorry about that."

I sincerely apologized.

After that, we're eating our respective lunches before leaving for the classes until only Tsubaki and Sona remained inside the room as the lunch break still has ten minutes to end.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _ **-Hyoudou Household-**_

"I'm home."

I said while taking off my shoes.

Walking through the hall, I can smell something good.

"Oh, it's Issei. The dinner is ready soon, just go take a bath."

"Yes. What are you cooking, Kaa-san?"

"Oh, it's just a salisbury steak."

"It's that day, huh?"

Another voice came from behind me.

What?

Who is it!?

 _BUGH_

I elbowed the culprit behind me.

"OMMMPPPPFFFFFHHHH!"

The culprit behind me is holding his stomach to endure the pain of being elbowed.

And that culprit is...

"Issei, you should get rid of that habit of yours..."

My father.

"And you should know that's impossible, Tou-san."

I said while helping him getting up.

Yeah, I kinda get a bit paranoid if someone suddenly gets close behind me without me noticing.

Kinda justified when some of my mission in the past got me attacked from behind, creating that sort of reflex inside of me.

"Dear, are you okay?"

"Ah, don't worry about that. I'm fine. Besides, today is the date when Archer came here carrying you two varmints after saving you from bullies."

My father replied before saying the latter half to me.

"Ha, I can handle myself even if Archer didn't come, you know?"

"Yeah, and getting beaten up badly."

"Says the guy who got down from one elbow strike."

"You two, stop it. Go take a bath, I'm almost done cooking dinner."

Mom interrupted.

Well, that can't be helped.

After that, I took a bath before eating our dinner and doing our own business afterward.

But as for me...

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _ **-Archer's House-**_

 _Creeaakkkk Click_

The sound of the door opened as I entered the house.

Really now, that guy...

I stood in front of the picture with Archer, Irina, and myself on a wall.

Then, I took out my phone.

"Hello."

I said when the other guy on the line picked up.

"Who is this?"

The other guy grumbled.

"Hey, Archer, are you drunk? You sound pissed man."

"Oh, it's just Issei."

"Hey, don't 'Oh' me. Besides, who else would taking care of your damn house here except me or Iri who is now probably on the other side of the world?"

"Sorry, sorry. Hahaha, just joking. Anyway, what is it that you want to talk about?"

Sounding like a normal person, Archer asked.

Well, at least he's just joking.

"When will you come back? It's been two years, man."

"Well, I don't know. There's many shit going on lately here."

"Here?"

"I'm in Naples right now. A year ago, I saved this nun girl from being eaten by some sort of eldritch abomination in a weird ritual or something."

"Oh? That's quite a long time. By the way, what's that have to do with what I'm asking you exactly?"

"Nothing."

...

What the heck man...

"On the serious side, there's many supernatural activity around here and the church's branch here needs my assistance. That's why I can't go back yet. On the other side, how does your training go?"

"Ah, well, I can project around hundreds of normal blades and probably thirty to fifty if it's E to C ranked Noble Phantasm. B rank Noble Phantasm around twenty, but not too the A rank ones probably around five to ten, if I don't use their true ability which might emptied my reserve."

"It's not your projection. I know you're getting the hang of it, but I'm asking about 'that' and 'that'."

He asked.

The first that is my unique fighting style, the way of Holy Wave.

And no, this isn't Hamon or Spin from J*J*, but my bad naming sense to my ability and the coincidental function of them.

For me, a normal human with mediocre talent in magic and stuff despite after being 'awakened' by Archer, I can't simply copy Archer's fighting style, his style is his alone.

That's why I have to improvise.

During some of my travels with Archer in the past, I learned some martial arts of using senjutsu, touki, and harnessing holy energy. The latter one is the hardest since I have to clear my head from dirty thoughts in order to concentrate the power. Mind you, teenage with raging hormone isn't someone who can use it easily unless they enter the 'sage' mode. Not that I would like to depend on that kind of mode.

But fighting while switching between these three way of fight isn't effective.

So, I did something crazy.

I combined them all.

Resulting the birth of my unique ability.

Simply said, a cocktail of Senjutsu(Natural Energy), Touki(Battle Aura), and Holy Energy mixed together resulting in a disaster concoction to devils while still effective against other beings with life inside them.

The second one is...

 **[Partner, you're going to tell him about that?]**

A voice came from my left hand again.

'Should I? I initially want to surprise him about it.'

 **[Nah, delaying it might get him the impression that you're taking too long to achieve it]**

'True...'

 **[Just tell him anyway]**

With that, I grabbed the phone again.

"About 'that' one, I already combined my fighting style with projection. While 'that' other ones..."

"What about the other one?"

"I already achieve it, Balance Breaker of my own version."

He was silent for a bit before beginning to talk again.

"...Tell me about it."

* * *

-o-

* * *

After long talk with Archer, I called the other person, but with a different phone.

"Hello? It's Irina Shidou here, who is this?"

The girl on the other line answered.

Time to give her my special greeting.

"Happy Joypy! Nice to Meetcha-py!"

"Ise-kun!"

She exclaimed.

"Yo, Irina. Short time no hear."

"Same with me, Ise-kun. It's quite boring here without you."

"Well, just deal with it. Just like Archer said, the path to be a hero sure is a hard one, hahahaha."

"Easy for you to say that when you're not restricted to go anywhere."

"That might be true, but as a Highschool student, I can't really going anywhere unless it's a long vacation."

"Well, seems like we're not different then."

She cheerfully said.

"By the way, you're fine there? I heard European foods are crap."

"Guh, it's not that bad if you're used to it... Probably. Beside that, I'm fine here. Living in a dorm sure is boring though. How about you?"

"Just bear with it. With me here? Nothing much. Probably doing some mission once in a two week since Kuoh is a relatively quiet town."

"I see... Trying to be a hero is hard, huh?"

"That's right. If it's easy, everyone can be one!"

"That's true. Hahaha..."

With that, we keep chatting about trivial stuff until Irina call it quits since she got to sleep for tomorrow's class. Well, same with me, but after I cleaned Archer's house.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the student council room..._

3rd Person POV

"Rias, although I won't comment about your habit watching that boy, can we discuss about this important matter first?"

Sona asked while massaging her temple.

"If it's about the Fallens who came here recently."

"I was already told you right? I would use them for my plan to recruit that boy."

"*sigh* I'm kind of hoping that you won't resort to such method. Your plan is simple and effective, but hold too much of a risk should it fail."

"Just trust me on this one, Sona."

Rias confidently said.

"Rias, my one last warning, don't try to take a power beyond what you can handle."

"Ara? Of course I know that, Sona. But didn't you try to do the same with that boy should I make no move toward him?"

Rias said teasingly.

"I won't lie about that, he is very tempting to become my peerage and he would be a great addition to the student council should he join me. But-"

"But?"

"I'm trying to recruit him using a slow, but sure and low-risky way instead of your high-stake gamble way. Even if that plan succeed, I have no doubt that he could resent you who reincarnate him using such method."

"You're worrying too much, Sona."

"No, you just don't take things seriously, Rias. That will come back to bite you one day."

Sona said while fixing her glasses position.

"Of course not, I'm going to treat him just like a family after he joined my peerage."

"*sigh* Whatever..."

"Then, I'll take my leave, Sona." Rias said while walking toward the door.

 _Click_

Tsubaki, vice president of the student council and Sona's queen opened the door before closing it as Rias exited the room.

"Tsubaki."

"Yes, Kaichou."

"I want to ask your opinion about something."

"What is it, Kaichou?"

"How high the chances of Rias' plan succeed in recruiting that boy?"

"I'd say pretty high, but I'm guessing that's not the answer you wanted to hear."

"Yes. I also agree that her plan is easy, but too many unknown factor to the point that even if Rias manage to recruit him, something bad still going to happen."

"I agree. While some people may take it quite well after being turned into a reincarnated devil, some people may not be the same. That's why most stray devils are a reincarnated ones."

"As I thought, I should persuade Rias further so that she didn't make that fatal mistake." Sona sighed.

"No, you've been convincing her to drop the idea since the time she laid her eyes upon him. Let it be that she is the one who will take the responsibility should anything happen." Tsubaki said in a stern tone.

"Let's just hope that her plan didn't backfire or cause even more problem."

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _ **-After School, On The Way To Hyoudou Household-**_

"*yawn*"

I yawned while walking home.

Seriously, the lesson today was pretty dull.

The only thing that makes this day not being fully boring is the fact that I get to see Matsuda and Motohama got pummeled by Kendo Club again.

"Umm..."

Suddenly a voice from behind him brought his attention.

!?

Since when did she?

"Yes?"

I tried to ask politely.

Turning around, I can see the source of the voice. It was a girl with long black hair and having a great figure.

"Hyoudou Issei-kun, right? Please go out on a date with me tomorrow!"

...

What?

"Sorry, do I know you?"

I asked.

"Ah, how careless of me~ My name is Amano Yuma, Issei-kun!"

She said cheerfully.

But beneath that facade, I can see that she hid something from me. My sense told me she isn't a human.

"Then, why do you want to date me?"

"Ummm... it was a love at first sight..."

She replied while blushing.

Under normal circumstances, I would say 'Thank you God! ! !' but this development is too suspicious to pass.

A girl asking for a date when she doesn't know who I am?

Any sane girl wouldn't do that.

But first...

"Sorry, Yuma-san. I appreciate the thought, but I can't."

"Ehhh~ Why?"

"We just met now, I don't know anything about you and even if you have a love at first sight with me, there are many people who is better than me out there."

"Too bad~"

After that, I leave her and continue walking home.

Definitely suspicious.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _ **-Hyoudou Residence, Night-**_

Thanks to the late train, I got home this late... When I was already near my house, I could sense something off.

There is no people around.

No, that's natural since it's night, but the ramen shop nearby is open with several bowls of new ramen on the table.

Definitely nothing normal.

 _THUMP! THUMP!_

!?

A bounded field!?

A stray devil attack here!?

I often encounter these kind of field during my mission hunting stray devils around the globe during vacation. Yeah, a stray devils that was ranked A and above.

Shit.

I'll have to check if kaa-san and tou-san alright!

But before I could take another step forward, I can feel the presence of someone behind me.

"Ara...ara... So, this is the arrogant boy who rejected me earlier."

Suddenly, a girl's voice brought his attention.

I looked up, only to find a girl in some sort of bondage S&M suit standing on top of an electric pole.

What brought his attention wasn't her attire, but a pair of black wings from her back.

'Fallen angel, huh?' Issei muttered.

I heard these beings from Archer. They're angel who was corrupted and fell from Heaven due to the sins they've made. But that doesn't mean that they've lost their power, they still possess a power to produce Holy Light, although not as strong as when they're still an angel(with the exception of six wings and above).

"So, what is your business coming to me personally, Fallen Angel?"

I tried to politely ask.

"Hoo? It seems that you've already noticed that I'm a Fallen Angel since the first time we've met."

"Nope, but I admit you have a presence too abnormal for a human and too different for a devil."

"Well, you are definitely an interesting person, but..."

"You'll die here."

 _FWOOOSSSHHH_

Suddenly, a spear of light flew toward me in a speed too fast for the eyes to follow.

I didn't even move an inch from my position, yet the spear didn't hit my stomach. I wonder why?~

"What?! How did yo-"

"Really now, what's your big idea for trying to attack me like that?"

I said while twirling the spear of light in my left hand.

"This spear possess a great amount of light inside, but sadly it's not aerodynamic and rather slow."

I commented.

"But how did a mere human able to-?!"

"Hold it? It's simple, combination of touki, senjutsu, and holy power made it possible."

I smirked.

She looks at me in disbelief.

"What is it? Scared with my awesome power?"

I taunted her.

"You weak humans! You must've used a trick! That must be Sacred Gear! There's no way a mere weak human able to deflect my attack or capable of such feats!"

Hook, line, and sinker.

"You know what? I think you are just all bark no bite. Even a D rank stray devil poses more threat than you do."

I taunted her further.

"You bastard! How dare you compare me to those inferior beings!"

She yelled while summoning a larger spear of light and threw it to me, completely forgetting that I still hold the earlier spear of light.

'Ddraig!'

 **[Hmm!]**

A gem appeared on the back of my left hand.

 **BOOST!**

 **TRANSFER!**

Suddenly, the spear of light in my left hand got doubled in size and packed double the power, equaling or even surpassing the one she threw.

"Here I go!"

 _WHOOSH!_

I threw the spear back, colliding it together before both blew up at the same time.

My sacred gear, Boosted Gear is a longinus type Sacred Gear with the ability to double my power every ten seconds till my limit, transferring it to others, and the balance breaker mode of it is well... Let's just say I'll use it if I fought something I can't defeat by my power alone.

"Tch!"

She clicked her tongue in displeasure as she realized that she is at disadvantage.

Suddenly, another fallen angel came.

"What are you doing, Raynare? I thought you were already finished him off."

Suddenly, another fallen angel appeared beside her.

"Tch, what are you doing here, Kalawarner?"

Raynare clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Seeing you since you haven't returned after merely going to kill a mere human."

The fallen named Kalawarner replied.

"He gave me more problem than I expected."

"Is that so? Want me to help you?"

Kalawarner said while creating a spear of light in her right hand.

I just smirked while preparing to project my steel balls.

"Stop it, Kalawarner. We should go back to kill him later. We have to fulfill our main objective. If that's done, it'll be easy to kill him."

Seems like they knew fighting me without knowing anything about me will be bad.

"Well, whatever."

Kalawarner muttered in indifferent tone and dispersing her spear of light.

"The next time we met, you'll die!"

Raynare yelled as she and Kalawarner disappeared in a purplish light.

I just give her a one finger salute as she leaves.

Suddenly, the bounded field lowered as soon as both of the fallen angel leave.

Seems like a trouble is going to happen soon.

Though, for now...

"So, how long are you two going to keep following me?"

I asked while looking at the bushes behind me.

...

Nobody responded.

"Then, if that's the case... !"

I projected a steel ball in my right hand.

"Su~ Ha~"

Taking a deep breath...

 _WOOOSSSHHH!_

I immediately threw steel ball toward the tree behind the bushes.

 _BOOM!_

A loud noise similar to explosion can be heard.

Few seconds later, two person leaped out from the bushes.

"Whoops! My hand slipped! Sorry about that, Number One Popular Guy and the School Mascot."

I said out loud when seeing two devils who followed me earlier.

Yuuto Kiba, who is holding a western black sword and Toujou Koneko, who stood beside him in a stance.

"Am I right? Nyohoho~"

I added while laughing.

Behind them, the tree behind that bush fell down.

Looking at the tree, their face turned into a shocked expression when they saw a softball sized steel balls spinning in the stump of the fallen tree.

"Let's talk."

I said while keeping up my smile.

Without even reading their thought, their expression obviously shout it loud.

'Oh crap' indeed.

 _ **-To be continued-**_


	3. Hyoudou Issei Just Can't Take a Break

**This is a fan-fic between Highschool DxD/Fate/Stay-Night crossover.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Highschool DxD or Fate/Stay-Night. This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material.**

 **Note : Spaming nor flaming review will be ignored(Except reasonable critique).**

 **This story is following Hyoudou Issei who isn't that much pervert as in the canon. Enjoy!**

 _ **-Chapter 2 : Hyoudou Issei Just Can't Take a Break-**_

 _ **-Nearby The Hyoudou's Household-**_

Standing nearby my house, I'm facing two of my schoolmates.

Both of them are quite tense and watching me carefully.

"Well, mind explaining why were you two stalking me around? One thing I'm sure that it isn't to protect me from those Fallen Angels."

"..." x2

They didn't say anything and just keep staring at me carefully.

"Let me guess, it's for observation, huh?"

The only reply I got is another silence.

Hmm...

"Um, silence might be gold, but in this situation, it's a bad move you know? I'd hate it if I have to send you two back to Rias-senpai not in one piece."

The two of them instantly took a stance.

"Hey, don't be like that."

I just raise my hand and gesture them to stand down.

"I'm just asking a question here and you two act like I'm going to kill you. Sheesh, what did your master teach you about manner?"

I scratched the back of my head while not letting my eyes off them. Interestingly, they got a little bit flinched with my remark.

Then, Kiba lowered his sword and said:

"We've been told to observe you, Hyoudou-kun."

"You know, I can tell whether or not someone is telling the truth and I daresay that I'd almost never wrong." I said while walking closer to them.

" I can tell by looking at the skin on someone's face. It starts to 'glisten' when someone sweats, right? I just analyze the extent of it. Though I can get an even accurate telling if I 'taste' it."

Standing in front of Kiba, I leaned forward while saying that as if inspecting.

Since Koneko is a very stoic person, it's probably hard to tell from her expression if I asked her something, so Kiba is the only viable option.

"Are you implying that I lied, Hyoudou-kun?"

Gripping his sword tight, he and Koneko tensed up.

"Of course not, even if you two are devils, I know that you're not the type to lie for something like this."

I smiled while patting his shoulder.

"I wonder if your master has a plan involving me to get harmed or in similar situation?"

"How dare you accused Buchou like that!"

Kiba stood his ground and points his blade at my neck.

Sheesh.

"I'm just asking, why did you get so flustered? Look, even Koneko seems calm. You should relax a little."

"Oh, look at the time! Well, I'm going back to my home if that is all. Sorry for scaring you two."

I passed the two since my house is on the street behind where they stood.

They seemed to be too tensed as they didn't realize I snuck a paper inside Kiba's breast's pocket.

Third Person POV

Both Kiba and Koneko stood there dumbfounded. No, the precise term would be too afraid.

They haven't felt such fear since the incident with their bishop which they never forget until this very day. But they didn't expect to experience it again.

That man, Hyoudou Issei, despite his eccentric demeanor, it's obviously a facade of hiding something dangerous behind it. They knew that Hyoudou Issei is fully capable of killing both of them without breaking a sweat nor having a guilt trip afterward.

Koneko in particular, scared even worse than Kiba. For her to sense the all too familiar power inside him... Senjutsu... One of the power that overwhelmed her sister to the point of betraying her master and becoming a stray.

Why would she encounter such thing again?

"Hey Koneko, let's go back alright?"

Kiba nervously offered his hand to his junior.

"Hmm."

Koneko accepted, but...

"Yuuto-senpai, what is that sticking out of your pocket?"

Pointing at his breastpocket, Kiba responded by looking down and took the paper from his pocket.

"Huh? 'You two are waiting for me to get killed by the fallen, right?' -Hyoudou Issei."

Instantly, they are letting out cold sweat from reading it.

Just how the heck did he?

"I see... You're sweating from reading that, huh?"

Came the sudden voice behind them.

Before they could turn to look at that all too familiar voice...

 _SLURP_

Kiba's sweating left cheek was licked by Hyoudou Issei, the man they thought already returned to his home.

"This taste is the taste of liar! Yuuto Kiba!"

Both of them jumped forward and turn around to see him.

"Since when did he!?"

"I don't even sense him at all, senpai."

Each of them uttered their own confusion of Hyoudou Issei suddenly appeared.

No, they are pretty sure that his presence was already gone before they could talk to each other again. So how did he?

The only person who found that out in the first place was Koneko.

"You used Senjutsu to sneak upon us?"

Taking a combat stance, Koneko muttered.

The only thing in her mind is how he could do that?

Sure, she knew there's something weird about his 'smell', but she knew that Hyoudou Issei is a human. There's very little amount of human capable of Senjutsu, let alone the high level ones to the point of erasing his presence.

But Hyoudou Issei just did that. Just what is he? Is this why her Buchou wants to recruit him? For being an enigma that might solve her problem?

"I see that you are confused for seeing that I'm capable of Senjutsu to do such thing, huh? Miss nekomata."

Both of them perks up upon hearing that.

How did he knew!?

"Ah, there you go making that stupid face. You are correct that it's crazy for human to be capable of such high level Senjutsu, but I'm not exactly erasing my presence or possessing great aptitude with it. I'm just obscuring it with the surrounding environment. Besides, the reason of me knowing you are nekomata... Let's just say I've encounter one before." He smirked at that last part.

Then, his face lost all of the trace of being dorky or humorous.

He's serious and pissed. In short, seriously pissed.

"Back to the main topic, I told you that I'm going home and letting it pass, but the situation's changed a bit. You said that your master didn't have any plan to harm me or putting me in a similar situation. Why would you lie about that last statement I wonder? Hmm?"

With a face devoid of any emotion, he asked that.

There's only one thing going inside both Koneko and Kiba's head.

'We're going to die if we lied and Buchou is going to get hurt if we tell the truth.'

So, they took the action to ensure both their survival and their Buchou's well-being.

They launched a surprise attack at him.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Issei's POV

Really?

Launching an attempt of surprise attack to me when the situation gone bad to worse?

"Su~ Ha~"

I took a deep breath to absorb the natural energy around me and combine it with the touki and holy energy together to form a yellow aura around me.

When they got close, Koneko came first to punch my guts before Kiba performed a horizontal slash, aimed to my neck.

Neither of them connect as I grasp Koneko's left fist with my own and sent a jolt of touki mixed with senjutsu, sending her sprawled on the ground while her body is twitching around while I simply grab his sword with my right hand.

"What!?"

After getting surprised for a second, Kiba pushed the sword with both hands, trying to overpower me.

Let's punish him a little bit.

"Metal Conduct Overdrive!"

An electrical sparks traveled from my hand that held the blade toward the hilt and eventually to his hand, burning it.

"Argh! What is this!? A holy energy!? Even when I'm holding Holy Eraser..."

Gritting his teeth, Kiba tried his best to hold back the pain from my attack.

I'm surprised as to why didn't his arm melted off or get badly burned.

And I got the answer after performing a Structural Grasp to find that sword ate 'light' and 'holy energy' of a certain amount.

Though it seems like I surpassed that certain amount a little bit since both of his hands got hurt pretty badly.

Now both of them are no longer fit to fight me now that one of them got their hands burned while the other sprawled on the ground.

"Good grief."

Then, I realized what I just did.

Attacking gremory's servant in their jurisdiction.

"OH! NO!"

!?

I immediately leaped back as I sense something bad coming.

Turns out, my sense is telling me the truth as the ground where I stood previously, now turned into a small crater with smoke still rising from it.

"Good grief, attacking me that sudden, what's gotten into you, Gremory-senpai, Akeno-senpai." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

Several meters in front of me stood my senior in the school, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima.

They stood protectively in front of Kiba and Koneko as if preventing me to harm them any further.

"You have no right to say that after you hurt my peerage, Hyoudou Issei." She said while holding back her anger.

Hey, hey, shouldn't I be the one who felt angry?

Your peerage tried to kill me, you know?

"Ufufu, it seems like Buchou is at it tonight. Then, I have to punish you, Hyoudou-kun~" She said while licking her lips.

A sparkle of electricity suddenly appeared around her left hand.

"Permission to attack, Buchou?"

"Do it, Akeno. But don't kill him."

"Yes, Buchou~"

With that, she shot the electricity at me.

Hey, hey! That's rather large attack, Himejima-senpai! I'm going to get killed!

...

Just kidding.

"Su~ Ha~"

Taking a deep breath, I took a stance.

Yellow aura surrounds my body with the occasional electric spark flying around.

"That's!?" Rias exclaimed in surprise.

"Redirect Overdrive!"

I literally chopped the incoming electricity and threw it to the nearest tree, blowing it completely.

"Listen here, what is your problem for suddenly attacking me like that without letting me explain? Those two over there weren't hurt as bad as you thought and in my defense, they're the one who attacked me first. Sheesh, keep the leash of your servant better, Gremory-senpai."

"What!?" She looks surprised.

Then, she turned her back to confirm about it while Himejima-senpai keep watching me.

Both Kiba and even spasm Koneko averts their gaze.

Rias could only look down in shame.

Attack first, ask later?

Wow.

I don't know what to say.

"Hey, what is your real intention to send those two to me? Don't lie to me, I could tell if you lie or not."

"..."

She didn't say anything and just keep staring at me.

"Come on, I got no time for you to spaced out like that."

I impatiently tapped my foot while looking at the watch on my wrist.

Tch.

"Fine if that's what you want. I don't care too much, but let me give you this warning, Gremory-senpai. If you or any of your peerage do something like this again... Let's just say I won't be quite merciful as today since killing your kind is kinda my part-time job for the moment." I said before leaving.

They seems like ignoring me.

Either way, I don't care.

At least my message got delivered.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _ **-Occult Research Club Room-**_

Saji's POV

Err...

Why am I currently got into this situation?

"Saji-kun." Kaichou who sat beside me said that.

Gulp.

This situation might looks like a blessing to me since I like her, but the current situation...

"Y-Y-Yes! Kaichou?" I responded.

"Calm down, Saji-kun. We're just going to ask a few question and your suggestion." She said while patting my shoulder.

"Yes..." I said sheepishly.

Damn, I overreacted.

I'm ashamed.

How did it come to this again?

 _Few Hours Ago..._

"Man, this month's JoJoLion is great!" I said to no one while reading the Ultra Jump.

To be honest, the main reason why I can read this is that most of my student council job was already done and now I'm lying on the sofa, reading this Ultra Jump accompanied with some snacks and tea on the table.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

Hmm?

"Who the heck is calling me right now?" I muttered while picking up the phone on the table in front of the sofa I sat on.

Flipping the phone open, I thought to myself if it's someone I don't know, I won't answer.

It's a bother.

With that in mind, I look at the cal-

Sona-Kaichou!?

"Eh!?"

 _Ring Ring Ring_

The ring tone is ringing again.

'Why is she calling me at this time? Don't tell me?!' I thought before fantasizing dating with her until imagining an indecent thing with her.

Wait.

That kind of thing is impossible!

Yeah, no matter how you think about it, it's impossible!

 _Ring Ring Ring_

The ringing snapped me back to the reality.

 _Click_

"Yes, Saji Genshirou here." I said with a polite tone.

"Ah, Saji-kun. Can you come over here at the Occult Research Club this evening?" Kaichou said over the line.

I knew it.

I knew it, but why do I feel kind of disappointed?

"Yes, Kaichou."

"Thank you. Then, I'll see you later." She said while slightly chuckling.

"Yes!"

Several hours later, I go to the Occult Research Club room. Inside, I can see that there's only Sona and Tsubaki along with the rest of Occult Research Club members. Apparently, only me and Tsubaki were called here.

I wonder why.

 _Back to present..._

"About Hyoudou Issei, what do you think about him?" Suddenly, Rias asked me.

Huh?

What is this about him?

He didn't do something bad, right?

"Well... May I ask if there's something going on that you asked me that question, Gremory-senpai?" I asked politely.

"Ah, I just want to know, that's all." Gremory-senpai asked.

"Yes, I also would like to listen it from your perspective." Kaichou added.

How suspicious.

But no harm telling them anyway.

"Well, he is a quirky and eccentric guy. I couldn't even understand him at all. Sometimes, he'll help people selflessly, sometimes he also berates those who 'used' his selflessness to sleaze around and despite hanging out with the perverted duo, he still remains normal as ever." I explained every detail about Issei.

I think that sums it up.

"I see..." Rias muttered thoughtfully.

"Then, that means this Hyoudou Issei is a reasonable person, right?" Kaichou asked me again.

"Well, he is. Even in that incident where he singlehandedly beaten all of the delinquents were due to their own damn fault for not heeding his warning to leave. Added by the fact that after he beat them up, he only told them to leave and not messing with the students again. Though, he kind of going overboard by crushing their balls in the battle..."

"Ara, ara? No wonder he acts like that." Himejima-senpai joined.

"Eh?" I weakly muttered.

What is she talking about?

"I agree with Himejima-san. From what you describe, Issei is a pacifist and kind person, if a bit strange. It's no wonder he acted like that." Tsubaki added.

"What did he do?" I asked.

Seriously, what did Issei do to earn everyone's attention here?

"I would prefer not to talk it, but..." Himejima-senpai replied while frowning as she turn to look at her master.

"It's fine, Akeno. I'll tell them myself since I'm the one requesting Student Council's help." Rias said.

"I understand." Himejima-senpai replied.

"The thing is..."

Then, Rias explained everything. About her plan to use the Fallen who entered their territory for killing Issei and turning him into her peerage, but failed spectacularly and get two members of her peerage suffered quite an injury courtesy to Issei and antagonize him.

"Don't screw with me! You trying to recruit him that way?! The poor guy didn't do anything wrong to you! Why don't you try to ask him?! I'm sure he's kind enough to at least listen to you." I hit the table as I stood up and yelling out that loud.

I know this kind of thing is usual to the devils, heck it's him who is being strange. But to hear this from his senior, no, someone from Gremory family who is known to love their servant no different as their family... My opinion on them became less than pleasant thanks to this.

Issei, the selfless guy who is kind to everyone and likes to help those in need didn't deserve something like this. Being repaid by getting killed for the amusement of devils, it's just too much.

"Saji! Calm down!" Kaichou said in a stern voice.

"Ghh..." I grit my teeth while slowly sitting down.

"I know you must be mad hearing one of your close friend being treated like that, I'm also displeased by her ways, Saji-kun. But still, we should think about the way to apologize to him. It won't be a good thing if a mercenary like him antagonize us." Kaichou explained in a caring tone.

"It's alright Sona, he deserve to be angry. I never took those factors before doing something like that. Sorry." Rias muttered while looking down.

This caught Kaichou off guard for a second before composing herself again.

"Ahem, you heard her, Saji. Please, forgive her. Even if I knew the blame was all on her, she didn't mean to, it's something personal that drove her to do it."

"Yes, Kaichou. Gremory-san, I also apologize for my outburst earlier." I said while looking down, hiding the expression of displeasure on my face.

Actually, I didn't even feel sorry about my earlier outburst, but this is the least ! could do to make Kaichou avoid getting into trouble or ashamed because of my act.

"Then, let us return back to the main topic." Kaichou said while fixing her glasses position.

 _Two Hours Later..._

"Thank you, Sona. I hope that your suggestion will work."

"It's no problem. Even if things gone sour, I'll help you. But promise me that you're going to listen to me next time and don't do such thing again." Kaichou said in a stern voice tinged with concern.

After that, we are going to get back to our respective home since it's already late night. Not that it minds anyone since they're a devil anyway.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Archer's House, An Hour Ago..._

Issei's POV

"Are you serious?" I asked over the phone.

"Yeah, why would I joke about something like this?" The man from the other line said.

Well, he's not really the type of liar, that's true.

But this sudden?

I don't know what to say.

"So, you're telling me that one of Gregorio Zeppeli's child is going to come here as a representative of the church under the guise of unique doctor?" I asked him.

"Yeah, since I still have many business here, I recommend you to my employer and he'll agree that you'll be the one escorting and guarding her. Don't worry too much about guarding, she's more than capable to fend off anyone who tries to mess with her. Besides, messing with her will mean that someone who dares to do that declared a war against the church."

"Hey wait, you said she? Are you sure you said that right, Archer?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Isn't Gregorio-san only has four sons?"

"Ah, I forgot to tell you. He adopted someone into the family last year. I forgot the details about it though. Still, the mission still the same, just escort her to the place she told you, you'll know it where since it's a familiar place." Archer said while snickered in that last sentence.

I wonder who is she?

Let's just hope it's not someone too eccentric like Gyro-san.

With that in thought, I proceed to talk more with Archer about the details.

* * *

-o-

* * *

 _ **-Inside A Train, The Next Day-**_

Third Person POV

"So, this is Archer-san'shomeland? It's beautiful, just as Gyro-fra said." A blonde haired girl muttered while looking out of the window.

*fra = she shortens it from fratello, it means brother in Italian.

The girl leans toward the window while enjoying the view.

She wore some sort of teal colored nun outfit with cross decorating most of the places, a small luggage on her lap and a cylindrical tube strapped on her back.

But the striking feature that makes her rather _unique_ is the shade she wore.

It's quite out of place for a nun like her to wear that.

Though, she never thought it's out of place. At least to herself.

She was tasked by the Church to be some sort of representative in this town under the guise of being a doctor.

Well, at least this is what she can do after the kindness that her adopted father did. Besides, she'd love to see the outside world rather than in the same place for a long time and practice her ability for helping people in peace.

While thinking about that...

"Everyone, get down and lay on the floor! This train have been hijacked! If anyone tries something weird, I'll shoot you down immediately!" Said a man wearing a cover on his face like a generic robber or terrorist while holding a revolver in his hand.

Everyone immediately obeyed while being scared.

Except the blonde nun with the shades who kept staring out at the environment, not even batting an eye to the event transpired before her.

"Bitch! I told everyone to get down and lie on the ground! Do as I say or-"

"Haa~" She just sighed.

"Quickly, bitch! Or I'll shoot you!"

"Listen here, mister hijacker, can I do that when we get inside the tunnel, I want to enjoy this beautiful view for a while please." She nonchalantly replied.

To her, this view is rare since this is the first time she came to Japan, so she's going to savor every moment of it.

"Screw that view!"

 _BANG!_

The man fired a shot toward the window, shattering the glass.

The nun didn't even flinch or reacts like normal people do by panicking or something, but she sighed even deeper.

"You little bitch! Do you want to die that badly, huh!?" He points the gun at her head.

"Listen here, mister hijacker. By the time you pull that trigger, you'll regret it, you know?" She said while putting down the cylindrical tube and taking out two yellow colored steel balls out of it.

"What are you doing? Put that down! Do you want to die!?"

"I'll just give you one suggestion, mister hijacker, put that gun down and surrend-"

 _BANG!_

"Fuck you bitch!" He spat after shooting her in the head.

"That ought to teach everyone to not do anything weird on my wat- GAHHH!" He said before screaming in pain.

Looking at the source of pain, he saw a spinning steel ball lodged to his shoulder.

"What!?" He exclaimed when seeing that.

"I told you that you'd regret it if you pull the trigger." The nun said, apparently unharmed from the shot.

"But how!? You're supposed to be dead!" The man yelled.

But he didn't notice that her left hand that held another steel ball is spinning beside her head and the bullet that was stopped on her forehead, only trickling a very small drip of blood.

"Good grief." She muttered.

"Die!" The man yelled as he tried to pull the trigger.

Tried.

"What!? Why can't I control my hand!?" He exclaimed.

Slowly, the hand that holds the gun moved.

It points at his left leg.

 _BANG!_

And he shot himself in the leg.

"GUAHHH!" He screamed in pain as blood is flowing profusely from the wound as he fell down.

Then, that same hand threw away the gun out of the window that he broke earlier.

Seeing that the hijacker apparently lost his weapon, everyone stood up.

Then, they tried to stop the man's bleeding leg and bandaging it...

...Before ganging up on him and kicking him around.

Meanwhile, the nun just walks forward to the control room to stop the other guy.

She got the situation all under control.

But to herself, it's an annoyance since she couldn't enjoy the view until the situation resolved.

Later on she'd regret taking the situation to her own hand as she was questioned by the authority for the stunt she pulled.

"Err, miss Asia Argento Zeppeli, isn't it?" Said one of the police in english.

"Yes, that is my name." She replied as polite as she could.

"Can we ask you a question?"

She just rolled her eyes, luckily the shade prevent the cops from knowing that.

Great, first day in the town and she got involved in something like this.

 _ **-To Be Continued-**_

 _ **P.S. The prologue chapter was already rewritten, go check it if you want.**_


	4. Reminiscent of The Past

**This is a fan-fic between Highschool DxD/Fate/Stay-Night crossover.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Highschool DxD or Fate/Stay-Night. This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material.**

 **Note : Spaming nor flaming review will be ignored(Except reasonable critique).**

 **This story is following Hyoudou Issei who isn't that much pervert as in the canon. Enjoy!**

 _ **-Chapter 3 : Reminiscent of The Past-**_

 _Kuoh's Station_

Issei's POV

I don't even know what to say about this situation...

The Zeppeli girl that Archer told me to escort will come from this train.

And this same train was hijacked earlier by two people who is currently under arrest.

Apparently, a shade wearing nun stopped them with steel balls.

When the authorities told me that her name is Asia Argento Zeppeli, I somehow wasn't surprised at all.

Steel balls, eccentric looking, those two are the prominent traits that the other Zeppeli family possessed, his name was Gyro Zeppeli, one of my mentor in the arts of Holy Rotation back when Archer introduced me to the Zeppeli family during our stay in Naples.

The guy's great, at least if you ignore his bad sense of humor and lame puns.

And probably this Zeppeli girl was affected by him...

Let's just hope she didn't get that _far_ influenced by his antics.

I don't need another Gyro, thank you very much.

Currently, I am in front of the room where she's being held.

"Young man, you may not enter the room, there's-" A policeman said to me who wants to walk past him to the room where she's located.

"Let him pass." A man behind me said.

I stopped moving.

Not because of the need to turn back to look at the man, but more like waiting until we get a clearance.

"I am Amakusa Takumi and this is Hyoudou Issei, both of us are her escort and temporary guardian." The man said while showing a document at the policeman.

Reading it for a bit, he then allows us to enter the room to pick her up.

Entering the room, I can see a table and two chair on each ends.

But there's only one occupant in the room.

That is a blonde girl wearing a teal nun outfit with many cross symbol decoration on it while she wore a cross necklace herself. But what makes her quite weird for a nun is the fact that she didn't wear the usual veil most nun wear and a shade covering her eyes.

Geh, definitely influenced by Gyro-san.

"You are Asia Argento Zeppeli, correct?" I asked her bluntly.

"Yes, are you another policeman?" She asked back in a polite tone.

...

I am now wearing a casual wear consist of black jacket on top of my red shirt and a dark blue trousers.

She called me a policeman even then?

"Nope, we're here to escort you. By the way, are you really the one who stopped the train hijack done by those two morons?" I asked.

"Ah, yes, sorry to bother you by doing that. It won't happen again... I hope, Nuhu~" She said while chuckling at that last part.

"Alright, then I'll escort you to the location. Amakusa-san, I'll leave things about this incident to you." I said while walking toward the girl.

Amakusa just nodded and called some people using his phone, probably cleaners while I offer my hand to the girl.

"The name's Hyoudou Issei, let's go, Zeppeli-san." I said in front of her.

She only stare at my hands for a bit.

Err...

What does she wants?

Could it be that?

"Zeppeli-san, were you wounded in the incident earlier?"

"Ah, no, that's not it."

"Is it a motion sickness?"

"No, just call me Asia."

Ah, so that's what is it, huh?

"Alright, shall we go, Asia-san?"

"Hmm." She nodded in agreement.

With that, we leave the station and Amakusa behind to clean up the mess regarding that incident.

* * *

-o-

* * *

...

What an awkward condition.

Neither of us said anything ever since we leave the station.

Me being don't know what to talk about, nor does she wants to talk since she's been staring at the window of the car we're in, apparently enjoying the view.

Unable to stand the silence, I tried to start a conversation.

"It's a nice weather today, huh?"

At that moment, I feel like FATE desperately wants to humiliate me as a thunder struck nearby tree and it's starting to rain.

...

"Ah, yes, it was a nice weather." She replied.

"Ahem, how's your first impression of this town?" I asked her.

Let's hope it wouldn't be as awkward as earlier.

"Umm, it's quite nice. There's not too many buildings around and the natural scenery is good."

Hmm, that went well.

"So, what's your opinion of being sent here as a doctor?"

Crap!

Why do I feel like I'm interrogating or interviewing her?

"Well, I don't mind it. It's a nice job of helping people and by doing this, I'll be helping Gyro-fra and Gregorio-pa."

*pa = papà /padre = father in Italian.

"I see... How's Gyro-san doing there?"

"Ah! I remembered!" She suddenly exclaimed.

Huh?

"You are the Hyoudou Issei that Gyro-fra told me about?"

"Err, yeah?"

"He told me a lot about you! Archer-san too! And-"

 _GRUMBLE_

Her sentence was cut short by the sound coming from her stomach.

She immediately blushed.

"Are you hungry?" I asked politely.

She just wordlessly nodded while blushing.

Geez...

But oh well, she might not had any meals in the train probably thanks to the incident and she travels from Italy out of all places to here, Japan.

Looking around, I could see that the rain has finally stopped, apparently FATE hates me and purposely making the rain when I asked her about the weather condition.

Not far from where we are, I can see a fast-food restaurant.

"Driver, can you pullover? You can leave us here, I can escort her alone."

The driver nodded at that and follows my order.

He is one of Amakusa's man who was ordered to be our driver.

"Issei-san?" She asked me.

"Ah, we're going to eat here since you're hungry."

"Hmm." She nodded.

Entering the building, she somehow take off her shade.

Looking at her face...

Whoa.

She's a blonde beauty.

Looking at her, I was stunned for a moment.

Is this really the girl that stopped the train hijack? Despite knowing the she's a Zeppeli, her face makes it hard to believe what she did.

A beautiful face, long blonde hair and bright green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards.

Heck, why am I thinking about her appearance right now?

"Umm, Issei-san?" She said while looking rather concerned.

But the way she looks at me...

Gulp.

Damn you, teenage hormones.

"Ah, I'm fine, let's order the food."

* * *

-o-

* * *

Currently, we are sitting on the seat nearby the window, facing each other after taking our order.

Our order consist of a simple two hamburgers and two soft drinks.

"Amen." x2

Both of us said after finishing our pray.

"Then, let's eat." I said while unwrapping the hamburger.

She looks at me for a while before doing the same thing.

"Asia-san, do you never eat a hamburger before?" I asked before taking a bite from mine.

"Yes, I never eat hamburger before, but this hamburger looks a lot like sandwich if its a bit thinner." She replied while taking a nib at her own.

Quickly chewing before gulping down the food in my mouth, I answered:

"Oh, it's rather same. But hamburger kinda bigger than your regular sandwich back in Italy." I explained.

"I see..." She said while sprinkling a bit of black pepper on her hamburger.

After that, we chatted about food for a while before going back to the car.

Looking at the bright sky with no trace of the earlier black cloud, an idea popped into my mind.

"Driver, you can leave now. I'm going to escort her myself."

He just nodded before leaving.

Seeing that, Asia was puzzled.

"I'm doing this so that we can go around the town, you'd want to familiarize yourself with this town if you're going to stay here."

I smiled while offering my hand to her.

"Ah, I see, just like Gyro-fra said." She lowly mumbled before taking my hand.

With that, we walk around the town.

We visited many places.

A game corner, photo booth, and finally the town's park.

Hilarity ensues when we go to the former two.

In the game corner, Asia played a game of riding a horse... And somehow, it's her first time yet she broke the record of highest score, shocking everyone present. Apparently horse-riding is something she made a hobby of after being in Gyro presence for a while.

Meanwhile, in the photo booth... Let's just say she did many weird poses that made me tried to hold my laugh so hard.

Currently, we are in the town's park, taking a break from all that activities.

"Are you having fun, Asia-san?" I asked while giving her a canned beverage I bought from the nearby vending machine.

She took it before opening it to drink the content.

I bought her a simple orange juice while I bought a cola to myself.

Apparently she dons her shade again.

"Ah, I'm definitely having fun. Gyro-fra was right when he told me about you." She said before taking a sip.

"Really? What did he tell you?" I asked while sitting down beside her on the bench.

"Oh right! I forgot to tell you about that earlier!" She exclaimed as an expression of horror appeared on her face.

Eh?

I didn't force her to tell it, but...

"Gyro-fra said that you are a fun guy to hang around with, nice, reliable if a bit eccentric." She explained.

"Ha! Says the eccentric guy himself!" I huffed.

"Nuhu~ He also said that you are one of the most determined person he ever seen." She chuckled a bit before saying that.

Determined?

Wait...

Don't tell me.

Looking at the expression on my face, she immediately responds:

"Yes, he told me about how you begged him to teach you about the Holy Rotation art and won't stop pursuing him until he agrees to teach you about it."

I looked down in shame.

Not because of I regret it, it's actually the opposite.

It's the proof that I'm not easily given up when I face a problem.

But...

"Did he tell you about 'that'?"

"Ah! The one that you were told to clean, hang your jacket, rinse and repeat?"

I could only look down and blushed.

Yeah, I was told to do that.

I thought it'd be like in that Karate Kid movie where the mundane activity we do are connected to the martial arts.

But that guy...

He told me to do that for a while, then out of nowhere telling me to stop after he was no longer amused. And when I asked him if that is part of the Holy Rotation training, his response:

'Of course not, I was just interested in how serious you are in listening to my order like that. It's amusing to say the least.'

That moment is the moment when my head went blank for the first time.

The guy's just trolled me.

"About Archer-san." She suddenly said.

Oh?

"Yes, what about that white haired snarky guy?" I asked her while sipping my drink.

"He's the one who saved me two years ago from some sort of a ritual conducted to summon an ancient monster. Luckily, Archer-san and Gyro-fra came in time to stop the ritual and save me and few other nuns."

So that's the story he told me two days ago!

"Pardon me to ask this, but how did you get adopted by Zeppeli? I know that Gregorio-san isn't someone who particularly cares about others than his family and his job. I don't mean offense, though."

"About that..."

Then, she began telling me about her life.

 **"** I was told that I had been found crying in front of a small European town's church. I was raised there as a nun. When I was eight, I healed a mortally wounded dog nearby the church. I prayed hard at that time and suddenly, a miracle happened. The miracle that I would know later to be the awakening of my Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing. Soon, I was taken to a big church where I was ordered to heal illnesses and wounds of the believer and exorcist coming from all over the world. That time, I was so happy that my power could help people! It's all that mattered." She muttered while closing her eyes as if she recalled the scene.

"I see..."

So her childhood is nothing more than being the golden goose for the church, huh?

Can't say I'm very devout, but I wonder what God might do if He found out that one His child got used like this. I doubt He'll be pleased knowing it.

"Then, that day came."

"That day?" I asked.

"Yes, when It was a day after I was rescued by Archer-san and Gyro-fra who was at the time, still a stranger to me, I was just taking a stroll nearby the church where I live, I found a man who was badly injured and healed him with my Sacred Gear without second thought. Later, I would found out that the man I healed was a devil and by doing so, I was branded as a witch and almost got exiled. But then..."

"Then?"

"That day in the court, when they almost sentenced me to be exiled, Gyro-fra stood up for me."

 _Flashback._

"You! How could you brand this kind girl as a witch and trying to exile her after all she did to the church!" Said a man out of the blue while pointing his finger at the judge.

The man is of average to above-average height and medium to athletic build. He has light collarbone-length hair, light eyes, square patches of facial hair lining his jaw, and painted lips. He wears a prosthetic teeth chiseled with the phrase "GO! GO! ZEPPELI".

His outfit consists of a short-sleeved studded black leather coat, leather pants, and cowboy boots. He wears a belt, the buckle of which bears a pair of hands pointing to his crotch, and at his hips a pair of special holsters for a pair of Steel Balls. He wears a wide-brimmed hat, with slits on the the crown and the brim that let light and air filter through. Situated around the crown of his hat are a pair of slit goggles.

Despite his eccentric get up, in no way what he said earlier was a joke.

He was seriously pissed at this.

The girl that he and that snark-ass white guy rescued few days ago is a very kind person as far as he can tell and now she's being sentenced for this cruelty just because she healed a devil?

"Shut up, Gyro Zeppeli! While your family might be one of the greatest exorcist and medic family that serves the church since long time ago, you have no right to interrupt this court! Our decision is just like what God would do!" One of the judges said.

"God wouldn't abandon someone like her!"

Asia herself who is standing in the middle of the room couldn't understand the man's action.

Why would he stood up for her despite it's her own fault that she got into this situation.

"Be quiet, Gyro Zeppeli! You have no right to question our decision unless you want to be considered as a Stray!" The other judge spat.

"Then make me one! If that could mean that I'm free from your control and able to protect her, so be it!"

"How dare yo-" The first judge was going to shout, but immediately stopped.

"Silence!" Shouted an old man.

From his appearance, his age might suggest he's around fifty from the wrinkles on his face and his grayed hair. He has the same light green eyes like the youth who defies the court and a symmetrical lighting-shaped hair on both cheeks.

After saying that word, the court was suddenly filled with silence as opposed to what happened earlier.

"So, Mister Gregorio Zeppeli, I presume you have something to say about this situation?" The old judge in the middle said.

Apparently, he's the only judge who didn't snap at Gyro earlier and looks much wiser than the other two judges beside him.

"Seeing that my bothersome son acts out of his way to try to save the girl that he's never close with nor know for long time, I'm truly sorry for that." He said while bowing.

The two judges just snickered while Gyro stared in disbelief.

"But! I propose this. Since her Sacred Gear is very useful for us, it's a waste to exile her away and potentially making her siding with the enemy, so I will adopt her into my family and my son will take responsibility of her actions since he's that stubborn to save her. But remember this! As she's a Zeppeli, her obligation to serve the church as the healer would be invalid, but she'll take a support role in some of the exorcist mission and took the same role that every Zeppeli serves for over a hundred years."

"Father!?" Gyro exclaimed.

"What!? I thought you were smarter than that, Gregorio Zeppeli!" The judge on the left yelled out.

"Ha! Gregorio Zeppeli, known to be a man who avoids every sentimentality, trying to help a witch? What a joke!" The judge on the right followed.

Despite loathing them with all his passion, Gyro couldn't help but agree.

Why would his father helped her?

Seeing his confused looks...

"Gyro, I'm not doing this for you or out of my sentimentality, but I merely gave the best outcome of the situation you got yourself into and I would expect that you would take the full responsibility for that." He reprimands his son.

After a few moments of silence.

"Alright, we'll accept your proposal. But remember this, if that girl was caught doing something similar again, know that your son will be blamed and the Zeppeli's name would be forever remembered as a fool." The middle judge said while the other judges beside him smirked.

 _Flashback End_

"After that, Gyro-fra began teaching me about Holy Rotation art. Gregorio-pa still never talk too much with me except when he critiqued me when I'm doing the Holy Rotation wrong. Despite that, I know that deep down, Gregorio-pa is a kind person. Besides, by living with them, I learned a lot of things from Gyro-fra and his little brothers."

What a deep story.

But I also wonder why when I hear the part that she learned most of the things she knew from that guy, I kinda get an uneasy feeling?

"what did he teach you?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be something weird.

"Ah, he taught me about Holy Rotation art, modern things, horse riding, jokes, and puns. He's a funny and kind person."

Oh crap.

Someone who thought Gyro's jokes and puns were funny.

"Err, let's move on. About your Holy Rotation. It's one of the healing method you're going to use as a doctor here, right?"

"Ah yes, what about it?"

"How is it possible for you to master the healing art of Holy Rotation? Even I could barely learn the basic and only proficient at the offensive function of it."

Yes, Holy Rotation.

The unique arts that was passed down among Zeppeli's family since hundred years ago. It was rumored that the first Zeppeli who used it was given the instruction to perform Holy Rotation in a dream by out of all things, Jesus and in the morning, he already mastered it. But it's just a rumor. The technique itself was divided into two parts, the offensive and healing. But both have the same principle, they were described as the extension of a basic property of nature, the technique often involves the use of the phalanges, hand, wrist, elbow and shoulder, to the entire body (and beyond) in spinning a ball and/or launching it with the aim of exploiting the Magnus effect (whereby in flight, a spinning ball, by deflecting air flow, curves from its principal flight path), calculating trajectories with reference to golden rectangles in the environment while imbuing the Rotation with small Holy element that will slowly builds up and will spread even more when it connects to the target. Objects imbued with the Holy Rotation have a range of effects on humans, animals or the environment, though the devastating destruction is an obvious effect to those who are weak to the Holy elements. The latter one is obviously used as an offensive capability. While the healing capability offers many unique ways to treat an injured person such as twisting the flow of their blood during a bleeding, causing the blood flow _to get around_ the bleeding part and avoid dying from blood loss, twisting the skin until it closed the open wounds, and many things even closing a hole on the vital organs if the user mastered it enough.

"About that, Gyro-fra noticed that I'm more talented in the regards of healing type of Holy Rotation so that he taught me all he can about it before passing down the advanced form of healing usage to Gregorio-pa while he taught me a bit in the offensive department."

"I see... Well, it seems like it's evening soon. Amakusa is going to get worried if I don't escort you soon." I muttered while looking at my wrist watch.

"Sorry for taking your time then, Issei-san." She apologized.

"No, no, no, it was my fault, don't blame yourself."

With that we leave the place and walk toward the destination.

When we got near the destination...

Is that a car crash?

We spot a car hitting an electric pole.

But the most disturbing fact is that...

That car is the one that we've been in before.

We ran forward to check on it only to find a corpse of the driver in his seat with a large gaping wound on his chest.

Asia could only put her hands on her mouth, shocked by what she sees right now.

"It's my fault..." She muttered.

"No, it's not. We all knew that this might happen despite the unlikeliness of it happening, but I didn't expect them to blatantly do this. Besides, if we stayed in the car, it wouldn't be only him who died here." I explained while taking out my phone.

Then, I called Amakusa and telling him about our situation.

"Alright, the cleaners team are going to be here soon, so let's ju- GHH!"

Before I could finish my sentence, I was greeted by a nauseating feeling.

This feeling!?

It's the same one as what I experienced against the Fallen Angel!

As if on cue, the sky's color inverted and turned dark.

"Asia-san, stay behind me. I can feel something _very_ wrong going on here." I said before projecting a pair of black and white sword, Kanshou & Bakuya in both hands.

Asia nodded at that and stood behind me.

"Is that your Sacred Gear, brat?" A voice from above can be heard.

Looking at the source of voice, I found a man wearing a long coat with a fedora standing above an electric pole.

But behind him, there's a pair of black wing no unlike crow or raven ones.

"It seems like Raynare overestimate you. Looking at you now, I think Raynare must be joking around." The man chuckles.

So this guy is an associate of that Raynare, huh.

"Who are you and what exactly do you want here? Revenge for me attacking your friend?" I asked while tightening the grip on my sword.

"My name is Dohnaseek and brat, you said revenge? Why would I do that when you couldn't even scratch Raynare? Besides, my goal right now is to take that girl which should already be done had you two not leave that car. Move aside and I'll spare your pathetic life, kid."

!?

He's the one who did this!?

Ghhh...

"I refuse! Like hell I would let her be taken by your group."

"Then, be prepared to die!"

With that, the man lunges forward with a pair of lightsaber in both hands.

"Asia, stay back!" I warned her to stay away from my battle.

She nodded before moving away from my position.

Good, now I don't have to worry for her to get caught in the crossfire.

 _CRASH!_

Both of our weapon clashed, creating a shower of sparks.

But...

"I won, brat." He smirked while looking at the direction behind me.

!?

Taking a glance to what happened behind me.

A woman that I've met along with Raynare before, Kalawarner if I'm not wrong charged from behind toward Asia.

I quickly parried away Dohnaseek's attack, stunning him a little bit.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOH~ Overdrive!" I took a deep breath before kicking him with the Holy Wave.

"GUHA! IMPOSSIBLE! RAYNARE WAS TELLING ME THE TRUTH!" He exclaimed as he was thrown backward.

The result is that now there's a gaping hole in his chest while burning sensation of Holy and Senjutsu coursing through his body, in short, he'll die.

But apparently that didn't faze the incoming ally of his toward Asia.

Damn it, at this rate, I won't make it in time!

"KYAA!" She screamed as she was taken by the Fallen Angel.

"ASIA!" I yelled as I dashed forward, trying to reach her to no avail.

"Ha, with this, Dohnaseek's sacrifice won't be in va-!?"

!?

Looking down on the supposed to be captured Asia, Kalawarner only found a nun robe and Asia's luggage in her hand.

Where's Asia?

"Good grief, luckily I wore something like this behind that robe." A voice behind me said.

Both me and Kalawarner turned to look at the voice.

At the most least, I'm surprised at what I'm seeing.

There stood Asia with her shade, but her outfit...

A sleeveless black shirt that exposes her midriff inside her vest, a brown leather shorts, a belt, the buckle of which bears a pair of cross, and at her hips a pair of special holsters for Steel Balls.

Basically, her getup is similar to those of cowgirls(mind you, a real cowgirl, not _that_ kind of cowgirl).

"How did you!?" Kalawarner exclaimed when seeing her.

I can't blame her.

Just what the heck Gyro taught her?

I get it that Zeppeli family are the family that serves the Church as both their combat exorcist and medic, but she's geared toward the latter if what she told me is true.

!?

Is this why Archer told me that I should worry about escorting her rather than guarding her?

"Listen here, why would you kill that driver like that? If I'm the one you looking for, you should just ask, you know?" Asia said.

"Hmph, if you say that, why don't you let yourself be captur-"

"But! You already killed that man in cold blood, not even knowing that he has a life of his own or if he has a family or not. People die when they are killed and there's no way to bring them back. So, the situation's changed. This is now personal!" Asia shouted while pointing her finger at Kalawarner.

She just snorted before chuckling.

"Personal? What can you do if I do this! Mittlet!" Kalawarner shouted.

As if on cue, a gothic-lolita dressed blonde appeared from behind Asia.

"Badly injure her, but don't kill her, Mittlet!"

"Okay~" The blonde gothic-lolita replied before a pair of black wings appeared behind her and she flew toward Asia with a light spear in her left hand.

I won't let her!

"Wait, you think I'd allow you to interrupt? Now that I know what you capable of thanks to Dohnaseek's sacrifice, I'm not going to fall from the same trick." Kalawarner said as she blocked my path.

Tch.

Looking past her, I can see in a slow motion that the Fallen Angel named Mittlet is getting closer while Asia took out a yellow Steel Ball from her left holster.

The one who strikes first will win.

Asia, be careful!

 _To Be Continued..._

 **A/N: Nothing much to say other than answering some bits of question.**

 **HolyKnight5 : For Asia's shade, it's not mystic eyes, she just likes to wear that.**

 **LL : Nope, there's no DIO in this fanfic, but you might guess who will be quite close to him if you caught something in the previous chapter which I won't tell.  
**

 **Remzal Von Enili : No Pillar Man.**

 **That is all and thanks for all the review, favs, and follows.**

 **P.S. To those who read my other fic, the next Arc will revolve around Kara no Kyoukai element so stay tune(Wait for the update though, cause I'm writing two fics at the same time).**


	5. Getting Pissed By A Crow

**This is a fan-fic between Highschool DxD/Fate/Stay-Night crossover.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Highschool DxD or Fate/Stay-Night. This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material.**

 **Note : Spaming nor flaming review will be ignored(Except reasonable critique).**

 **This story is following Hyoudou Issei who isn't that much pervert as in the canon. Enjoy!**

 _ **-Chapter 4 : Getting Pissed By A Crow-**_

Taking a glance at the situation Asia's in, I silently pray so that there's nothing bad going to happen to her _._

"I got you~" The fallen named Mittlet cheerfully muttered as she brought the spear down.

Turns out my worry was unwarranted.

Asia just side-stepped her at the last second.

"Eh?" Mittlet muttered as she missed by far.

"Heh." I chuckled.

Seeing me chuckling, she thought I let my guard down and strike me with a pair of light spear, only to clash again Kanshou and Bakuya.

"Why are you chuckling like that?" Kalawarner asked while our blades clashed at each other.

"Because it's already over and I only need to worry about you... Scratch that, I'm going to get this over with now." I replied.

Immediately, I took a deep breath.

"Metal Conduct Overdrive!"

From my hands, sparks of yellow electricity-like energy traveled through Kanshou and Bakuya towards her own spears.

The result?

BOOM!

Let's just say the unstable cocktail of Holy, Senjutsu, and Touki mixed with a blade made out of pure light isn't the best thing to be held with bare hands if Kalawarner's completely scorched hands teach us anything.

And oh, didn't I mention while lying on the ground, twitching around thanks to some energy swirling her body due to the explosion?

She's going to survive that at least...

If quickly treated that is.

Now then...

"Kalawarner! How dare you mere humans to underestimate us!" Mittlet yelled before preparing to charge.

"Err, I wouldn't do that if I were you." I suggested while twirling my swords.

Ignoring my rather helpful advise, she charges forward.

Only to fell down face-first on the ground before she could even take a step forward.

"Ouch, told you so." I commented.

"What the hell did you do to me!?" She screamed.

"Well, just look at your legs." I said while pointing at two spinning steel balls on both of her legs.

"What!?" She exclaimed.

Then, she tried to remove the rotating steel balls.

Keyword : Tried

"OUCH! ! !"

Only to screamed in pain while clutching her toes due to the steel balls making her legs forced to stub her toes to the hard concrete below.

Ignoring that, I walked toward her.

"Now then..." I muttered while cracking my knuckles.

"Hiiii..." The look of utter fear plastered on her face as she saw me coming.

Then, I stopped midway and took my silenced AMT Hardballer pistol from my jacket and points it at Mittlet.

"Come out, it's no use trying to hide from me with that pathetic hiding skill or else I'll shot this ally of yours." I shouted at particular nowhere.

Then, out of nowhere, a girl wearing something you might see in S&M play with a pair of black wings appeared several distance in front of me.

Raynare.

"So, it's you again who tries to mess with me huh, Raynare?" I asked while pointing my gun at her.

"You little piece of shit, just how many times are you trying to foil my plan!?" She shouted out.

Well, technically she's the one who foils mine.

"Plan? Trying to kidnap someone who is on my escort mission list? Just so you know, she's the church representative sent here and you are trying to kidnap her which could lead to another great war?" I retorts.

"It's none of your business, lowly human!"

I'm starting to get annoyed by being called like that.

But it's not like her bark got a bite behind it so I'll ignore it and I'm the one with upper hands here.

"It is, she's one of my escort client, you dumbass. And here's a suggestion, take your friends and leave us alone since I'm merciful. But if you try to attack me again for the third FUCKING time, no second chance for ya."

"Tch." She clicked her tongue while carefully observing us.

After considering the risk of trying to mess with us and seeing how capable Asia is...

"Fine, we'll leave you alone." She muttered.

Then, three magic circle appeared below barely alive Kalawarner, sprawling Mittlet, and Raynare herself as they fled from the scene.

With their departure, I can feel the foul sensation of their barrier disappeared.

Meanwhile, Dohnaseek was already evaporated.

I proceed to put away my gun and grabbed Asia's dropped nun outfit and luggage on the ground.

"Here, Asia." I said while offering her the outfit.

"..."

She didn't respond as if she's lost in thought.

"Asia?" I asked while waving my hand in front of her.

"Eh? Issei-kun?" She replied.

Apparently she was spacing out earlier.

"Are you okay? It seems like you're not used to battle." I said while offering her outfit back.

Taking it, she replies:

"Ah, yes, I'm fine. And I am capable of some level of self-defense, but I rarely caught into the situation where I need to utilize it and to be honest, I was acting out on impulse earlier." She said while wearing her outfit back.

"I see... Well, I already called backup earlier, so we should take it easy for now."

After waiting for a few minutes, Amakusa-san and his team came to do the 'cleaning'.

"So, what's our course of action, agent 69? Should we report this to the higher ups or handle this on our own?" Amakusa asked while smoking his cigarette.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me with that stupid codename? And let's not talking about telling the higher ups, the last thing I want is for the great war broke due to some of the higher ups who wasn't satisfied in the current ceasefire agreement."

"Understood, I'll leave the escort back to you or let my team take her to the location?"

Raynare said that she would leave me alone, not Asia, so I think I should keep an eye on her so this won't happen again. So, my response:

"Let me do it, the last thing I want is that your team got caught in the mess and losing their life like that man. And oh, can I ask you to guard the place where she'll be staying, I don't think those fucking fallen will give up on her, just tell them to call me if they spot a fallen and don't engage them."

Nodding at that, he leaves me and Asia alone.

Well, let's just take her to the place before anything crazy happening again.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Walking toward the destination, we haven't talked yet ever since we leave the scene.

Damn, the silence feels awkward...

I don't know what to talk about.

This is just like our first meeting - Then, she suddenly called me.

"Issei-san..."

"Err, yes, what is it, Asia-san?" I awkwardly asked.

What did she want to ask?

"Are you really an agent?"

...

What.

"Just now, what did you ask again?"

"I'm asking if you really are an agent like a government agent, spy, or those kind of agents in action movie or games." Asia asked with beamy eyes.

Err...

"Yes, I am. But I'd like it if you don't call me agent though, my codename isn't something I can brag about."

"Ohhh... I see... By the way, aren't you too young to be an agent?"

"Well, I could say the same to you, Asia-san, aren't you too young to be a doctor let alone church's representative? For me, being called an agent is to hide my identity if I undergo an official mission or secret mission and about being too young, let's just say it's due to something that happened to me during my childhood." I scratched my cheek at the last part.

Well, that childhood at the most least didn't involve parental abuse as the positive part, but seeing many deaths isn't something good for your childhood, no? Especially if you saw it on the firsthand.

"Childhood? Are you trained young?"

"Well, you can say that and a stupid decision of mine. It's a damn long story how I became an agent. Oh, that's the place." I pointed my hands at the small white house in front of us.

"Ah, thank you, Issei-san."

She smiled before taking her luggage from me.

Whoa, time flew fast when we're talking... Despite the subject of the talk isn't something I'd like to discuss.

...

Wait a minute...

"Hey Asia, did you know?" I asked the said person who is opening her house with her key.

"What is it, Issei-san?" She said while opening the door.

"Mine and Archer's house are just a block away."

"Ara? Really? Then, can I visit you sometimes!? It's really fun talking with you, just like Gyro-fra said." She said enthusiastically.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, it's fine. I don't mind if you do, but call me beforehand... Wait, do you even have a cellphone?"

"Muu... I do have one." She pouts while taking out her cellphone from the pocket of her 'second' outfit.

"Okay, okay, don't pout like that. Let's just trade our number. Sheesh..." I said while taking out my phone as well.

After trading our numbers, we part ways.

Asia did offer me to stay at her house for a bit to drink some tea, but I politely refuse since it's already quite late. She also promised that we'll see each other soon enough.

* * *

-o-

* * *

The next day...

"Hey Issei!" Called one of my friend and also one of the duo pervert of Kuoh Academy, Matsuda when I entered the classroom.

I wonder what's up with him for being energetic this early in the morning.

Let's just hope it's not another antic of him and Motohama.

"Yo, what's up with you, you looked so energetic this morning, something's up?" I asked while putting down my bag on my desk.

"Didn't you hear?-Ouch!" Suddenly Motohama came behind me and said that.

Obviously he earned my punch and fell down on the floor, clutching his nose.

"Whoa, sorry dude, I didn't mean to hit you." I apologized while helping him to stand.

"That hurts, but I'm at fault as well for sneaking up behind you like that despite knowing what might happen." Motohama said while fixing his glasses.

"Well then, what is it that you guys want to tell me?"

"You don't know? There's a transfer student to this class and the rumor says it's a foreigner." Matsuda said while crossing his arms.

A transfer student, huh?

"And I heard it's a girl and she's a beauty." Motohama added.

Now I see where is this going.

"Haaaahhh..." I took a long sigh while leaning on the wall.

"Why are you so unenthusiastic about this, Issei!?" Matsuda asked.

"It's not I'm unenthusiastic, I am thrilled to see this transfer student. But seeing your reaction, I think you two are going to bother whoever it is and make her uncomfortable here, that's why the long sigh."

"How could you thought both of us like that!?" Motohama retorts.

"Seriously!? You two are always bothering our own fellow students by your shenanigans, I doubt you wouldn't do the same with this new transfer student." I facepalmed.

"What!?" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Let's ignore that, Matsuda, the more we argue about it, the more we'll look bad." Motohoma said while putting his hand on Matsuda's shoulder.

Well, you two already look bad to many students.

Then, the bell ringed and prompting us to get back at our of desk.

Few moments later, the teacher entered the class.

"Alright everyone, today, we have a new transfer student from Italy."

Italy?

Wait a minute...

"Please get in, miss Zeppeli." The teacher said to the door.

As if on cue, the door opened as a blonde haired girl entered the class.

"A foreigner!?" One of the boy said.

"She's really pretty!" One of the girl said.

"Whoa, look at her clothes." One of the other girls said.

Yep, her uniform isn't weird, but the accessories attached...

On her hair, there's a hairpin with the alphabet A. On each side of her collar, there's also alphabetical pin with A on the left while Z on the right and on her left breastpocket, there's a silver colored horseshoe shaped pin.

Standing in front of the class, she wrote her name in the blackboard.

"Buon Giorno, everyone. My name is Asia Argento Zeppeli, let us all get along." She said with a beaming smile.

"UOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH..."

Both girls and boys in the class expressed their amazement.

Meanwhile, I-

"Oh my god..." Facepalming myself.

So this is what she means by soon enough.

And why the heck is she here if her job is to become a doctor of Zeppeli family here?

"Hey, what's with your reaction, Issei?" Motohama asked.

"Yeah, that's not normal of you." Matsuda added.

Then, it happened.

"Ah, it's Issei-san! What a coincidence to be in the same class of yours. I'm really happy for all you did yesterday."

...

""Yesterday!?"" The whole class said in unison.

"You are really kind and gentle back then."

What!?

""Kind and gentle!?""

Oh god.

"No, no, no, it's not like what you guys think!" I tried to retort.

"Yes, he's also really good at playing with me." She said with starry eyes while putting both of her hands on each cheek.

""Playing with you!?""

It is at this moment, I knew, I fucked up.

Royally fucked up.

"DAMN YOU, HYOUDOU!" All of the boys in the class roared as they charge toward me.

This is just GREAT.

* * *

-o-

* * *

After the chaos ensues, all boys of the class sprawling on the ground, killer stare from the girls, and frantic explanation on WHAT REALLY TRANSPIRED yesterday, I got off the hook.

But sheesh, why would she said something that caused such great misunderstanding?

During the break, we ate sandwich at the rooftop along with Saji who is free and he told us to come to the student council after school.

After he leaves early and me asking Asia why would she transfer to the school.

Well, her answer:

'Back in Italy, I was homeschooled beside being taught the ways of Holy Rotation. So, when I was sent here, he arranged for me to get an education here. And about being a Zeppeli doctor here, I was tasked to be a part time worker from after school until evening.'

And now, we're at the student council room.

Beside the face of those I'm familiar with, there's also...

"Gremory-senpai, huh? I wonder what she has to do with us when we are talking about Asia's transfer here." I muttered while blatantly showing my displeasure.

"Hyoudou-kun, I assume that you know about supernatural world and other thing before, right?" Sona-Kaichou asked while rubbing her temple.

"Yeah, I do and I choose to ignore you all as long as you don't do anything bad or something similar to me which was already broken by two days ago." I said while staring at the said person who is indirectly trying to get me killed in an epic failed plan.

"Hyoudou-kun, I'm calling you here in hopes that you may forgive what she did and for your information, this town is under her jurisdiction so she should know about the representative of the church sent here." Kaichou explained.

After some bullshit devil stuff and agreement of not doing anything harmful to each other, the meeting was dismissed, but Asia goes home first while me staying at the student council room.

After some roundabout explanation that annoys the hell out of me, the point is all about Gremory-senpai who doesn't want to marry a magnificent bastard named Riser plotting to defeat him through a rating game, which is a war simulator and tries to recruit me into her peerage since she sensed that I'm a powerful individual.

That's stupid.

"Well, why don't you just ask about it. Did you never hear 'Ask and it will be given to you'."

Hearing that, everyone beside me winced.

Oops, forgot that they are devils and I just recite the line in the bible.

lol.

"Well then, will you join my peerage, Hyoudou Issei, I can grant you anything you ask as long as it's within my capabilities." Gremory-senpai said.

"Okay, I'll say yes..." I trailed off at the end.

Her face beamed when hearing me said that.

"Then, will you be-"

Troll time.

"I say yes to refuse the offer. XP." I said, complete with sticking my tongue out like a moron.

This caused everyone but Rias have a different funny reaction from trying to hold their laughter to giggling.

Now I know why trolling people is fun.

"Ugh, why should I really believe in you accepting my offer... Anyways, my offer still stands and since apologize isn't enough, I owe you a favor." Rias said while rubbing her temple, still recovering from the surprise earlier.

"Well if that's all, I'm going back. See you later, Saji." I said before leaving the room.

"Ah, yes." He replied.

Then, let's go back.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Walking toward my home, I decided to visit Asia to see her place.

I heard that her house doubles as her house also as the clinic and my curiosity gets the better of me wanting to see her house.

Standing in front of her house, I saw the fence and door left open.

There's a customer already? If that's the case, they're really careless for leaving these opened.

Unless...

I immediately barge into the house.

Please let my intuition wrong just this once.

"Asia!" I yelled while entering the house.

Opening the door, I found that the living room was a mess as if a gale passed through and there's many scorch mark on the wall.

"Gurk!" A voice of gurgling can be heard from the back.

Walking toward the sound, I found one of Amakusa's men lying on a large pool of blood.

"Ah, agent 69, I'm sorry, I couldn't protect Zeppeli-san from being taken by the fallen." The man said while coughing up blood.

"Don't talk too much, you'll lose mor-" I was interrupted when I saw how severe his wound is.

From his left shoulder down to his waist, there's nothing left but a black, burned flesh and organs that constantly spill large amount of blood.

I see...

He knew he wasn't going to make it.

"Agent 69, the least I can do is to put the tracker at Zeppeli-san's uniform. At least my death wouldn't be in vain." He muttered before coughing up blood again.

"Wooooooooh~" I took a deep breath.

"Rest in piece, may you find peace in the afterlife." I said while filling him with my Holy Wave to ease his passing.

Smiling for a bit as his pain disappeared, he closed his eyes... Forever.

Then, I laid him on the floor before picking up the seeking device.

"That does it, Raynare. That does it... I'm going to screw your life to the point of you will prefer to die!" I roared.

I immediately sent the text to my parents, lying about staying at my friend's house while I text Amakusa to deal with that house.

What am I going to do? I'm going to fucking destroy her beyond reparation.

Oh yeah, for the readers who read this fanfiction, I knew what's on your mind right now.

How in the ass that Hyoudou Issei acts like some sort of Ax-crazy man who doesn't even reflecting any hero of justice traits that the story promised to grant him with? Well, too bad! Cause you should add anti in front of the word Hero of Justice, because following by the book justice means sparing even the dirtiest bastard evildoers and let the law deal with them which rarely works. Well, Archer did rub me in quite the wrong way about it.

Standing in front of Archer's house, I get my equipment.

'You can't save everyone!'

'Hero isn't someone who always save everyone!'

'To save one means to doom another!'

Yeah, those kind of lecture WILL rub you off. My definition of justice is simple, help the good guys, kill the bad guys depending how fucked up they are, and save innocent lives without paying any attention to law. Not that law can caught me since it's all thanks to magic and don't you all worry, I won't use my power for something stupid or irresponsible since technically, anti-hero is still a hero and I'd like to not do something like this unless the situation makes me.

Like right now, with some motherfuckers tried to mess with me after I fucking spare them twice, you hear me, TWICE, goddamn it! And she still kidnapped her!? Oooohhhhh boy, I would really enjoy ruining her life for what she did.

A simple black jacket on top of red shirt, black trousers, and a silenced AMT Hardballer with five magazine.

You all know what can I do without a gun.

Well then, I'm off to save the damsel in distress. Or should I say Badass in Distress. Get it? Badass in Distress? Since she could fend for herself?

Ah, fuck it, let's just save her.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Arriving on the place where the tracker detected, I'm now standing in front of a house.

So, those motherfuckers are hiding in plain sight all along, huh?

Time to give them the surprise of their lifetime.

 _BUGH!_

Entering the house by crashing down the door, I was greeted by a long hall with few lighting.

Then, I heard it, the sound of gunfire and metal clashing from the end of the hall.

Taking out my silenced AMT Hardballer, I sprint forward toward the room at the end of the hall.

The first thing I saw was a large sized chunks of human's body parts and a writing on the wall that blatantly insult God.

The second thing is, a white haired psychopath wielding a lightsaber and pistol fighting someone I really am familiar with some familiar people behind him.

Why did I call the white haired psychopath?

"Hyahahahahaha! I'm going to cut you to pieces!"

There you go, I don't need to explain why I called him a psychopath.

And those familiar faces are Gremory-senpai, Koneko, Akeno, and Kiba who is fighting the psychopathic white guy.

Is the tracking device mess with me by leading me here?

As they're too focused on the battle, they didn't even notice me here.

Simply aiming for the psycho's legs, I shot them.

"Ouch! Who the fuck dares to disrupt my fun! Gohe!" The white haired guy yelled as he lost his footing and struck by Kiba's sword on his chest.

But he didn't die because the cut was shallow thanks to dodging it at the last second.

"Hyoudou-kun!?" Kiba exclaimed.

We all know where this is going.

Everyone else exclaim my name, ask what I'm doing here, and wasting the time that can be used to save Asia. So, to avoid that, I just gave them the brief summary of what happened and they gave their.

Apparently, this shithead is carrying Asia's uniform after his company noticed the tracking device on hers and the bitch of a fallen is going to perform a Sacred Gear transfer ritual tonight which will result in Asia's death.

"Tell me where Asia is and I know if you're lying or not." I asked while pointing my gun at apparently his name is, Freed.

"Go fuck yourself."

Okay, you're useless.

Cocking my pistol, I tried to put some hot leads into his brain.

Keyword : Tried

A blinding bright light suddenly disable our vision and during that duration, in one way or another, that son of a bitch escaped without any trace.

"Damn it, now I don't know where to look for." I yelled.

"Hyoudou-kun, I can tell you where the fallen hides." Gremory-senpai said.

...

Son Of A Bitch or should I say Daughter? Whatever, she waste my time interrogating that bastard only to say that she knew where it is.

"Quickly tell me where it is and stop wasting my time, if you do, I might forgive what you do back then."

Skip!

Part

Now, I'm hiding behind the forest around the church.

Apparently, the friggin abandoned church in this town was infested by crows and worms, huh?

Let's do a little 'cleanup' while saving Asia at the same time.

Meanwhile, Gremory-senpai and her peerage couldn't do anything or else she might caused another Great War, so only me who is a mercenary and not on any side can interfere.

To her, it's rather a dangerous dilemma as if she let Asia dies, the war will breaks out and if she interferes, well, the war will also breaks out.

To me, oh how I'm going to have fun torturing these bastard.

Though, it seems like the security is quite tight as the door was guarded by four worms.

Now, how should I enter the place?

Blasting my way through will force that bitch to accelerate the process and technically making Asia died quickly.

Waiting too long will result in-

"I gotta go, you three keep watching." One of the guard said while walking toward me.

A chance...

Seems like saving Asia won't be hard.

 _To be continued..._

 **A/N:  
**

 **Well, nothing much to say other than sorry for the late chapter as I'm going to face exam soon and the lecturer ain't giving me much free times no thanks to their homework and the material I need to look up and study of. Meanwhile, this is what Issei of my fic acts when he's pissed and there's another reason beside Archer on how Issei could turns out like that. And now for the answering/response session :  
**

 **emiya-excalibur** **: Just you wait...**

 **LL : Whoa, Badass Asia =/= Murderous or efficient killer Asia, but Diodora needs to be punished... Bad. Just imagine who will do it. Spoiler alert : It's not Issei.**

 **reven228 : Hmm, it's quite hard to say if I can implement Pucci here since I don't have any intention to throw in Stand in this fic and Pucci is well known for his OP Stand, Made in Heaven(Aside from being a fabulous gay priest who is gay for DIO)**

 **LordGhostStriker : $12.5 only for you and half other for me, so it's void XP.**


	6. Agent 69 In Action

**This is a fan-fic between Highschool DxD/Fate/Stay-Night crossover.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Highschool DxD or Fate/Stay-Night. This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material.**

 **Note : Spaming nor flaming review will be ignored(Except reasonable critique).**

 **This story is following Hyoudou Issei who isn't that much pervert as in the canon. Enjoy!**

 _ **-Chapter 5 : Agent 69 In Action-  
**_

"Ah damn it, why should I stuck into the job of guarding while everyone wanking inside." The man in white robe and hat muttered while raising the lower part of his robe and take a leak _._

Time to go.

Jumping down from the tree above him, I performed a silent takedown on him.

After he's completely unconscious, I undressed him of his outfit and hat before wearing it as a disguise - Then hide the body inside the tree's hollow.

Not wasting any time, I carefully walk toward the group and found few cups of coffee.

Another easy way of elimination.

"Are you okay, man?" One of the guy asked.

I just nodded while walking past him.

"Go get us some coffee will you?" The other asked.

After passing by them, I took out three capsule filled with cyanide and put them inside the coffee while they look away before bringing it to them.

Alright, the guard is done for.

Then, I entered the building.

Inside, I saw a ruin of a church.

Many windows cracked, pews being piled or broken, and worse of all, the cross was halfway destroyed.

"Yo, stupid stray exorcist! Going back to fap at that stupid Zeppeli girl before she dies?" Greeted Freed as I entered the church.

Calm down Issei, you'll kill this asshole after you're done with saving Asia, calm down and blend in.

After keep saying that mantra in my mind, I looked at the guy and huffed before walking past him.

On the altar, there's a stairway going down to some sort of basement, probably where that bitch wants to do the ritual.

Walking down the stairs, I saw a door and a sound of many people cheering around.

Opening that door...

God, how I really wished I hadn't opened it.

In front of me, around fifty stray exorcist masturbating together while looking at Asia who wore a very exposing white short dress, hanged on some sort of a silver cross contraption like thingy whatever it is and that's probably the device for extracting her Sacred Gear.

Calm down Issei, you'll kill these asshole after you're done with saving Asia, calm down and blend in.

I muttered the mantra again.

Walking past the disgusting scenery before me, I set my plan into a motion.

That is to plant a pocket explosive on several supporting pillar.

While doing it, nobody even paid any attention to me as they're too busy doing what they did, that is masturbating to Asia's defenseless body.

Well, let them enjoy it while it last cause today is their last time doing it in their life.

Looking at the altar where Asia being hanged, I spot some fucking crows.

On the left side of the altar, I can see the blonde little shit tending on Kalawar-whatever her name is while on the right side, right beside Asia, is Raynare.

And as cliche it sounds, she did announce that she'll become a very powerful Fallen Angel with healing power which would impress Azazel and Shamhaza.

That sounds plausible.

Until it dawned upon you that either of them would be very pissed for her causing another great war out of that reasoning. Except for Kokabiel of course.

Luckily, I already record whatever she said earlier. But let's just turn keep turning on the recorder so her words can be used against her.

"Hey Raynare, are you sure Azazel-sama ordered us to extract the Sacred Gear from her? He said that we should recruit her instead of killing her." The blonde fallen angel nervously muttered.

"What are you saying Mittlet? Didn't you pay any attention to the message of Azazel-sama sent by Kokabiel-sama to us few days ago? We should just extract the Sacred Gear that will be useful to us and kill those who threaten us like that bastard brat. Besides, even if we keep her, she'll be a dead weight and not to mention she'll try to attack us like she did to you earlier."

Now that's interesting.

Azazel acting out of character from being a pacifist technological geek into ax-crazy pragmatic for science! type of guy and somehow I really doubt he did since the one who relay the message is that Kokabiel whom Azazel already told me to be careful off.

* * *

-o-

* * *

*Looks at the reader*

You guys might be thinking that "What!? How did Issei know Azazel this early?"

Well *chuckles*, let's just say being a mercenary made me know a lot of people around the globe and ironically, most of my mission came from him rather than the Church since the former wants to research stuff up while the latter wants to 'purge' several dangerous individual or rescue people who benefits their cause. Well, to be honest, there are some good individual inside the Church, not all of them are that bad.

Back to our situation, it seems that a certain someone would really like to restart the great war by giving false information to a certain idiot on that altar.

And apparently that Mittlet girl and Kalawarner probably just a punch clock tag along.

I think I can spare them, I guess?

While thinking about that, said blonde girl looks at me suspiciously.

Crap, I'm the only one who didn't beat the cock.

Averting my gaze, I repeatedly thrust my pelvis forward and backward while looking at Asia.

Seeing that, Mittlet could only twitched her eyes before back to tending Kalawar-whatever she is.

Somehow, I feel my pride being wounded for doing such stupid shit. But I know it's necessary if I want to save Asia.

While doing that idiotic thing, I slowly getting closer to the altar, only to be stopped by one of the stray exorcist.

"Hey man, I know you want to bang her, but wait until Raynare-sama was done with her, we don't want the procedure to fail thanks to her being traumatized and dies early before the Sacred Gear extracted."

Intending to kill him right then and there silently, I was distracted by someone who suddenly barge into the room.

"Boss!"

Turns out, it's Freed fucking Selzan.

"What is it, Freed? Someone is trying to enter this place?" Raynare asked.

"Yes! Those three shitwankers outside were all dead and one of them missing! That shitty asshole must be among us here!"

With that, the stray exorcists who were masturbating earlier put their 'sword' back while taking out another sword out and their trademark light pistol.

Oh crap.

Wait a minute.

I took a glance at Mittlet and she stares back at me.

Shit!

Did she know!?

Turns out she immediately averts her gaze and back to tending Kalawar-whatever her name is again.

Did she do that on purpose?

I think she know that I am the one.

Well, since the situation turns out like this, might as well as commence my plan now.

 _Click_

I pressed the detonator.

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

"What the fu-!?" Freed swore was cut short before he was engulfed by an explosion nearby.

"What's going on!?"

"How could this be happening!?"

"AHHHHHH! ! !"

Such scream can be heard as many stray exorcist there were killed by explosion or falling rubble from the ceiling.

How funny that these stray exorcist might be a skilled individual of their own despite being a screwed human, killed by a too conventional way like explosion or being buried by debris.

* * *

-o-

* * *

When all's over, half of the room was covered by the pile of rubble which blocked the entrance. And by a simple glance, there's only twenty or so surviving stray exorcist and around half of their numbers weren't completely unscathed.

Yeah, I can't completely destroy the place or else risking Asia to be caught by accident. And it'd be stupid if she's dead by my action that was intended to save her.

"Yoohoo! Over here!" I yelled at them while hanging from the corner of the ceiling.

"What!?"

"How did he get there!?"

"That's the intruder!"

Exclaimed those surviving bastard... Well, not for long.

While they were running around to avoid being caught in the explosion or being buried by the rubble, I shot my grappling hook from my wristwatch to the place I'm at right now.

"Bastard! ! ! Show your face, you little asshole!" Raynare yelled as she threw a spear of light at me.

"Woooooohhh..." Taking a deep breath, I focused my Holy Wave around my free right hand.

"Overdrive!" Facing the incoming spear of light, I simply parried it away.

"You! ! ! You again! ! !" Raynare yelled as she realized who I am.

Removing my hat, I revealed my face.

"Did you miss me, bitch!?" I shouted at her.

"Get him!" She shouted.

Immediately after she issued the command, the surviving stray exorcist fired their guns at me.

Well, I simply shot my grappling hook toward the opposite side of the room, but...

"Bullet Time!" I shouted.

Suddenly, the world turned monochrome in my eyes.

Everything except me suddenly slowed down by ten times.

Alright, I only have five seconds real world time of this before needing to recharge.

One second passed.

I took out my silenced AMT Hardballer out from the jacket and drives prana to my eyes, reinforcing it.

With that combined, I can see the incoming bullet. But damn, it's still fast despite being slowed down by ten times.

Then, I carefully picked my target since I have only seven shot before reloading.

Two second passed.

Two down.

Headshot.

Seeing that their friends were getting shot at, they hid behind the pile of rubble. But I did manage to score another two headshot while they're trying to find a hiding spot.

Then another two as two idiots sticking their heads out of their hiding, trying to find a blind spot to shot me at.

Then, I fired the last bullet at Raynare, only for it to not completely pierced her skull to the brain.

Now I know why modern guns aren't effective against supernatural being.

They're just damn tough,

Three second passed

I reloaded my gun before grabbing the ledge of the opposite side ceiling.

Seeing that I'm a sitting duck, the hiding stray exorcist shown themselves and unloads their gun against me.

Big mistake as before they could pull the trigger, five of their friend already have their brain's content spilled on the floor.

One of them got an idea to throw a Light grenade at me.

Light, despite only being deadly to devils, also can kill human since it's like a fire, but worse.

Just like it killed my counterpart in the original story.

"Like this. It hurts!" My counterpart screamed as a spear of light pierced his stomach.

"Yeah, like that! *gasp* Fourth wall break inside another fourth wall break... That's like... sixteen walls..." I muttered.

Going back at the situation at hand, I shot the grenade before he could throw it.

The result is three roasted stray exorcist lying down on the floor, cooked medium rare.

Four second passed

Time to move away.

Since their number is down to five people, barring Raynare and those two, time to go on commando.

Looking at the suitable place to dive at, I found a good one.

"GURKKKK!"

Came the voice of a stray exorcist unlucky enough to get his throat pierced by my grappling hook that now attached to the pillar behind him.

Letting myself dragged toward that location, I spend my last bullet to spare the guy of the misery dying out of blood loss.

Finally landing on the ground, I projected three throwing knives and scored three headshots to the stray exorcist on my left.

Before the five second passed, I deactivate it.

The world's color returned back as everything returned to normal speed.

"You're next, Raynare." I muttered while projecting an unnamed longsword.

The last stray exorcist could only whimper in fear after seeing me murdering most of his ally and staggered backward.

"GAHA!" He screamed as a blade of light cut him into two pieces, courtesy to Raynare.

"Tch, what an useless men. And how dare you interrupting me, you shitty brat!" She yelled while creating another spear of light in another hand.

"One second, that's all it takes for me to defeat you." I said while raising my index finger.

"Don't underestimate me, you mere human!" She charges at me.

Mere human?

I am a human, but 'that' incident permanently removed the word mere to describe me as a human.

"Bullet Time."

I only have one second.

As everything turned monochrome, I didn't waste any time to deal with her.

Slashing both of her shoulder until her arms dangling uselessly, cutting her legs' muscle tendons, ripping her wings off from her back, and sending a small amount of Holy Wave energy into her that will burn her intensely without killing her.

One second passed

My vision turned normal again.

"GAHHHHHHH! ! !" She screamed before I kicked her.

Landing on the altar right below Asia's defenseless body, she keeps gasping for air while trying to endure the pain from many parts of her body.

Ohhhh, you don't need to endure it since I specifically made it so you won't die.

Then, the unexpected happened.

"KYAAAAAAHHHHH!" Asia who was unconscious all these time screamed in pain as the contraption that held her glowed green.

After the light fades, a green ball of light appeared from her chest and floating. Upon closer inspection, it's a pair of familiar ring, it's the Twilight Healing!

"Haa... Haa... How dare you hurting me like this! But it doesn't matter now! With this Sacred Gear, I will be the supreme Fallen Angel! I will make- GAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !"

Before she could reach for the Sacred Gear, I pinned all her limbs with four projected swords.

Then, I walked forward until reaching the device that held Asia.

Putting her Sacred Gear back, I carry her and put her on one of the undamaged pew.

"Now everything's gonna be alright, Asia." I muttered while looking at the barely alive Fallen Angel on the altar.

Walking toward her, I smiled sadistically while taking out a recording device out of my pocket.

"Hiii..." She whimpered at the sight of me walking toward her.

"Please don't kill her!" The blonde haired Fallen Angel suddenly yelled.

"Mittlet, huh? I was wondering about it, but you really do know who I am before I revealed myself, right?"

"Y-Yes." She nervously muttered.

"Traitor! ! !" Raynare yelled.

"Shut up. Then, why did you not stop me or reveal me? Do you have a grudge against her or what?"

"F-F-Forgive me, Raynare-sama. The reason why I did that was because I don't believe that order came from Azazel-sama, because Azazel-sama wouldn't do such a thing."

"I see... Well said for your trust to him. I won't kill any of you, but... Hey, did you hear all of that, Azazel?" I yelled out.

Then, my phone buzzed.

Opening it...

"Loud and clear."

Came the voice from my phone.

"That's..." Raynare trailed off.

"Azazel-sama!?" Mittlet exclaimed.

"This is most unfortunate, Agent 69. Whatever, I'll send my team there to deal with them." Then, the call ended.

"Agent 69!?" Raynare exclaimed.

"Heh, you just realized that?" I said while loosening my collar and shows what lies behind the base of my neck.

There, lies a red star shaped tattoo with a barcode on top of it which the last two number shows the number 69.

"And now, like I promised to myself, you're fucked, Raynare. I clipped both of your wings, sever your legs' tendons, and now you'll be doomed to get to the jail and be considered a criminal by two person whom you want to impress. Enjoy it." I said while smiling sadistically.

"Uhhh?" Asia suddenly muttered.

I immediately rushed toward her.

"Take it easy Asia, you're okay n-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence.

Holding her hand, I felt her body temperature too unnaturally cold.

"Issei-san? W-Why does my body feel so cold?" She asked while trembling.

Just what's going on here!?

"You bitch, what did you do to Asia!?" I yelled at Raynare.

"A-Agent 69, right? Once a Sacred Gear extracted from their owner, they will die even if you return them." Mittlet explained.

"No, that can't be... No, no, no, no, no, NO! ! !" I yelled out while clutching my head, hoping it was just a lie.

"I see..." Asia muttered.

"Hang on, Asia. There must be a way to save you, she must be lying." I said while clutching her hand.

"I-It's fine, Issei-san. Even if I am to die today, I already satisfied with my life. I have a kind family, experienced a school life, and friend before I died, I'm content to die knowing that I already achieved that." She muttered while gazing at the ceiling.

"Hey Asia, stay with me, I don't care if you're a Zeppeli, I don't care if you bother me, but please, don't leave me this way..."

"Issei-san, why are you crying? If you do, I might cry too. Even I stayed cool as cold as my body temperature is despite facing a cold embrace of cold death. Nuhu~ *cough*"

"Don't force yourself like that, Asia, just hang in there!"

"Issei-san, please tell Gyro-fra that I didn't regret coming here." She said while smiling before closing her eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no! ! ! ASIA! ! ! ! !" I screamed.

Then, that memory surfaced again.

'Issei, live for me.' Said a blonde haired girl while lying down on a pool of blood.

'Hey, what are you saying, we're getting out of here al-"

 _BANG!_

The sound of gunfire interrupts me along with showing a visible hole on the blonde haired girl's head.

'No, no, no! ! !'

Am I going to fail to protect someone again!?

 **[Partner.]**

Even with all the power I have!?

 **[Hey, Partner!]**

Despite being a red dragon emperor!?

 **[Hey, you limp dicked asshole!]**

'What is it now Ddraig!?'

 **[She's still alive.]**

'What!?'

 **[Not for long though, but I can tell you how to save her.]**

'Tell me!'

 **[Her life energy is the one that was drained during the so called Sacred Gear extraction to the point of it almost empty, and if your life energy is empty, you'll soon die.]**

'Just get to the fucking point!'

 **[Geez, calm down. The only way to save her is to give your life energy to her, but by transferring such large amount of life energy, be ready to lose your life span, partner.]**

'Lose my lifespan? Ha! What those asshole did to me grants me ten times of the longest lifespan of a regular human, while I don't need to live that long, I'd prefer if I can use that up to save someone important to me!'

 **[Not a bad resolve for a human like you, partner.]**

'Heh, who do you take me for? I am Hyoudou Issei, the man who'll become a hero(despite being anti-hero)!'

"Wooooooohhhhhh..." I took a deep breath.

Looking at me, Mittlet asked:

"What are you doing?"

"Saving the girl like every hero does." I answered as a thick yellow aura surrounds my body.

Holding Asia's hand, I shouted out loud:

"Asia, I'll give it to you, my life energy! Take it as much as you want! Life Pass Overdrive!"

With that, a very bright yellow light flashed from my body as a jolt of yellow energy run from my body into Asia's body.

Asia's body react by wildly twitching in spasm.

"Haaa! ! !" I shouted.

Meanwhile, the effect itself to me is that I can feel my insides burning and getting pierced by a thousand needles along with the sensation as if my soul being sucked away.

But I have to endure this, for Asia!

"Urgh - Gyaaaaaaa! ! !" Asia screamed as her spasm gone wilder.

"Uooooooo! ! !" I roared as I keep pouring my life energy into her.

Then, something stupid happened when I'm almost done.

Her white short dress ripped and burned the image of her pair of breast into my brain, interrupting the process. The only upside being that her white panties stayed the same and I already transferred all she can take.

Though, unknown to me, several strands of my hair turned white during the process as well.

"Did it work?" I asked to no one particular.

Feeling her hand, the coldness that I felt earlier was no longer there, it's warm.

Checking her pulse, I can feel it.

I-I did it?

"Ugh, I-Issei-san?" Asia muttered as her eyes flutters open.

"Take it easy, Asia."

I'm glad it worked.

 **[Congratulation partner, you just shaven off a quarter of your lifespan to fix and restore her life energy.]**

'Not like I care about it, but what a way to fucking ruin the mood, Ddraig.'

I turned to the reader and ask:

'Right?'

 **[You know that I can hear you, partner.]**

'I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to them.' I said while pointing at the reader.

 **[You know what? Whatever, I don't even care. And oh, good luck with that.]**

'What do you mean by that?'

Ddraig didn't answer, but...

"Kyaaa! ! !" Asia screamed as she tries to cover her breasts with both hands.

Fuck, how could I forgot about it.

Taking off my jacket, I give it to Asia while closing my eyes. Though, it's useless since I already saw her pink perky n- Ah fuck, what the hell am I imagining!?

After wearing the jacket and covered herself, I turn around.

"Err, sorry for that, I didn't know that my technique rips people's clothing like that." I apologized while scratching the back of my head.

"Umm, I don't mind. In fact, I am grateful that you saved me, but are you okay? You look a bit paler."

"Don't mind that, it's just a little exhausting. Nothing to worry about, I assure you."

 **[If you consider losing some of your lifespan is exhausting, I don't know what you will call the other life-threatening injury, partner.]**

'Shut up, Ddraig.'

Then, I turned to the reader.

"And this is how you don't use Asia captured and has her Sacred Gear extracted as a plot device to recruit us into _her_ peerage." I said while giving a thumbs up.

"Err, Issei-san, you're talking to who?" Asia asked worryingly.

"I was talking to them." I said while pointing at the reader.

"That's a pile of rubble, Issei-san." Asia said while sweatdropped.

"Ehhhhh? ? ? You can't see them too, Asia?" I said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Issei-san, I can't see this reader you're talking about. Is it possible that the rubble rubs you the wrong way? Nuhu~" She giggled at the end.

"Ugh... That kind of pun again... Definitely a sister of Gyro indeed..." I groaned.

 _Ring Ring_

Who called me at times like this?

Taking out my phone, I saw the caller.

It's Azazel.

 _Click_

"What is it, Azazel?"

"My team have already arrived there, but they don't see anything in the church."

...

"Yeah, I think it's because of what I did... Tell them to get out of the church for a bit."

After that, I plant a pocket explosive at the easy to break spot on the ceiling.

 _BOOM!_

When the dust dispersed, now there's a gaping hole on the ceiling.

From there, few heads popped up to see whatever the heck going on down here.

I can see that they dressed like a male Fallen Angel I killed before, but they have four wings.

"Hey, Azazel, did your men dressed like a detective with fedora and possess four black wings?"

"Ah, yeah it's them." He replied while gasping a little bit.

Leaving the situation at their hands, we get out of the church.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Agent 69." One of them said while carrying three Fallen Angel : Two of them were handcuffed while the last one have to be brought with a stretcher, namely, Raynare.

I only nodded before they disappeared via magic circle.

Apparently, Asia healed Kalawarner and Raynare, but Raynare's injury couldn't completely be healed courtesy to my brutal assault.

Hah, serves her right.

But damn, Asia is really kind to heal even her enemies who almost killed her.

Well, at least this whole shitstorm is over already.

...

"Hey Azazel." I said to the phone.

"What is it, Agent 69?" He said while gasping again at the end.

"First, stop calling me that when we weren't in dire or official situation, you know how I hated to be called by that codename in normal circumstances. And second, what's with all the gasping?"

As if on cue, the sound of woman moaning came from the other side.

...

"The fuck are you doing at this kind of situation, Azazel!?" I yelled over the phone.

"Hey, hey, if I was a normal human, I might become deaf, you know? And can't I have fun while doing something?"

"If that fun you're talking about is literally fucking a woman while I'm here, metaphorically fucking some people who might restart the great war, then no!" I retorts.

"Killjoy." He muttered.

Then, I changed my tone into a serious ones.

"Keep an eye on Kokabiel, I don't think he'll give up after this small setback."

"Yeah, I will. But it's hard to arrest or stop him when we don't have any evidence to be used against him. He is the only head of Grigori who wasn't satisfied with our ceasefire agreement and wants to restart the great war." Azazel replied, this time with the serious tone.

"I see..." I muttered thoughtfully.

"Well, I'll update you if anything is going up. At the worst case scenario, the next time you hear me is when I give you or Archer a mission to stop him. Let's just hope it won't come to that." He said with a grim tone.

"Yeah, let's just hope so. Defeating him wouldn't be much a problem, but the destruction to the place where the fight happens will assure a great destruction and lost of many lives."

"Right, if that happens, another great war might be triggered. It'll be just like what he wants."

"By the way, why don't you just convince him not to do that?" I asked.

If there's simple way to prevent such things from happening, why don't we take it?

"I already did, over a thousand times and he ignored them all." There goes my idea.

"What a stubborn motherfucker."

"Hey, watch your mouth, crazy as he might, he is still one of my close friend."

"Well, that words of yours might silenced me up if not for the moaning of your woman can be heard audibly from here." I sweatdropped.

"...I'm hanging this up." He muttered.

 _Beep Beep Beep_

Lol.

Wait a second...

I turned to Asia. She is blushing pretty badly.

"Did you hear what we are talking earlier?" I nervously asked.

She just nodded.

Crap, that means she heard those moaning at me talking like that...

"Err, let's just get you back to your house." I suggested.

She just nodded before following me.

This is just GREAT.

* * *

-o-

* * *

-Occult Research Club-

"They're gone, Buchou." Akeno said as a small oni-like creature appeared on the palm of her hand.

"I see, so the situation was resolved already..." Rias muttered while trailing off at the end.

"Is something wrong, Buchou?" Akeno asked worryingly.

Then, it happened.

In the middle of the room, a silver colored magic circle appeared and engulfing the room with a bright light for a second.

When it fades, there stood a silver haired woman in maid outfit.

"Ojou-sama, I came here to inform you again that Raiser-sama will come to pay you a visit tomorrow." The woman said in a formal tone.

"I understand, Grayfia. Is that all?" Rias asked.

"Yes, that's all."

Then, the maid disappeared again.

"Buchou..." Akeno trailed off.

"It seems like that is inevitable. I hope Gasper wants to listen to my plea for that. Otherwise, we don't have any other choice." Rias muttered nervously.

* * *

-o-

* * *

In Front Of A Certain Room In The Old School Building

 _ **ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

 _ **[MENACING]**_

A purplish mist emanated from inside the room and exuding an unnerving, menacing atmosphere to whoever came nearby.

"Haaa... I feel someone is mentioning me..." A slender figure, covered in shadow said while standing up.

From the voice, it's hard to distinguish if the speaker is male or female. From his/her figure, it's also hard to say if it's a thin man or a slender woman.

"WRYYYYYYY..." The figure muttered as his/her red eyes glowing in the dark.

To Be Continued

 **A/N:**

 **Nothing much to say except thanks for the review and-**

 **Issei : Yo! Writer!**

 **What the hell are you doing here?**

 **Issei : Nothing, I'm just bored as fuck**

 **You know what? Whatever...**

 **Issei : So, what's your plan in this A/N?**

 **(Why do I regret making you capable of breaking the fourth wall?)**

 **Issei : I heard that!**

 **Well, nothing much but answering or responding to the reviewers who is kind enough to leave a review to my story, you might get bored, so just leave.**

 **Issei : Nah, I'll be sticking around since it's more boring for not doing anything for probably around two weeks.**

 **I have a life too, you know.**

 **Issei : Yeah, yeah, I know, let's just get this on.**

 **Fine...**

 **TheLaughingStalk-PorcelainMask = Yeah, I'll consider your suggestion about Enrico Pucci.**

 **Issei : Whoa, what the hell is that account name... That's- Fucking cool!**

 **Can you not messing with my response?**

 **Issei : Sorry, can't help it.**

 **LL = Just you wait, you already saw the horrific fate of those who wronged people around Issei, right? Though, not Issei who'll 'deal' with Diodora.**

 **Darkjaden = Well, I won't hold it against you, people's opinion are different.**

 **That's all.**

 **Issei : Wait!**

 **What is it?**

 **Issei : Who the fuck is this?**

 **What?**

 **Issei : Zalarann, for two friggin chapter he keeps complaining this fic is suck.**

 **Let him be, Issei. People's opinion are their own and I don't have any right to blame him. Except if the name of the reviewer is exillion who is well known to lurk around this site only to keep saying other's fic sucks while his are far more worse.**

 **Issei : Hey fucktard! If you don't like this fic, then stop reading it! Even Darkjaden guy gave a polite opinion of why he doesn't like this fic that much anymore!**

 **Hey Issei, stop that! I told you to let him be, if you keep doing that, I'll take away your ability to break the fourth wall!**

 **Issei : ...**

 **Good. Then, that's all, Mr. Snarker out.**


	7. Prelude To Trouble

**This is a fan-fic between Highschool DxD/Fate/Stay-Night crossover.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Highschool DxD or Fate/Stay-Night. This project is for fun only and if you had complain or suggestion, you can post it on review so that I can use it for reference and learning material.**

 **Note : Spaming nor flaming review will be ignored(Except reasonable critique).**

 **This story is following Hyoudou Issei who isn't that much pervert as in the canon. Enjoy!**

 _ **-Chapter 6 : Prelude To Trouble-  
**_

Ddraig said this to me once:

 **[Dragon is the symbol of power, and it will inevitably draw more power to you, be it as an enemy or as an ally.]**

Well, I can use that to my advantage as if I gathered ally whom I can rely to, my job as a hero would be easier and if I gathered enemy, let's just say I don't need to chase trouble around since the trouble will chase me.

Though, I should think like that again as I'm facing many trouble recently.

And today is not an exception.

In front of me, there are many people in the room which more than half of them I don't recognize.

The reason I'm here? My trouble sense is tingling.

Let's trace back to few minutes ago.

I was just finished fixing an air conditioner in the student council room and going to head home to cook something and bring it to Asia since she's still recovering from last night's event.

Grabbing my bag and changing my shoes, I tried to going back home.

Keyword : Tried.

Just right before I exited the school gate, I sense a huge burst of mana from the old school building.

Naturally, that must means a trouble.

Reinforcing my legs, I dashed toward the old school building to find a great concentration of mana gather around the Occult Research Club.

Okay, that's Gremory-senpai's club, no wonder it's like that.

At least until I noticed that the mana exuding from that place isn't hers and it's rather far more violent.

"Geh, if this goes on, whatever it is going to burn down this place." I muttered before aiming my left hand at the roof and fired my grappling hook.

Letting myself be pulled, I wait for the perfect timing and - I broke in to the room on the second floor, the Occult Research Club's room.

After I landed, I promptly projected Kanshou and Bakuya to retaliate to whatever exuding such threatening power.

Obviously, everyone looks at me in puzzlement.

Incidentally, the burning energy that this place emanates up until now dispersed when I broke in to the room.

Which brought me into this situation.

...

Okay Issei, let's assess this situation that I just walked into.

Gremory-senpai and her peerage. Check.

A blonde man dressed in a delinquent-esque clothing. Check.

Said blonde man was accompanied by around fifteen girls wearing something you might see in the cosplay or anime convention. Check.

A mature looking silver haired maid. Check.

Okay, I don't get this situation at all.

And we are still staring at each other as if this is something important.

Then, the maid broke the silence.

"Ahem, I beg your pardon. Who are yo-"

Only to be interrupted by a blonde twin drilled hair girl behind the delinquent man who pointed her hand at me.

"It's him! It's him, Onii-sama!" She excitedly said while keep pointing at me.

"Huh? Who do you mean, Ravel? Do you know this guy?" The man asked while keep shifting his gaze at me and the blonde girl named Ravel.

"He's Agent 69!"

I promptly facepalmed.

"Guh, who are you and how did you know about that name?" I asked when I noticed that the atmosphere was lightened up even if by a little bit.

"Don't you remember? Ravel?"

"Ravel... Ravel?... Ravel... Oh!"

"You do remember!?" Her expression brightened up upon seeing my reaction.

"Uh, sorry to disappoint you, but I don't know anyone by that name."

"Muu..." She pouts.

"Are you even sure he's the so called Agent 69? He definitely doesn't look like it. And even if he does, what he did just now is plain stupid." The man mused while rubbing his chin.

Hey, don't judge the book by the cover!

"Hey! You're the one who exuding the huge amount of magical energy that could level this whole school! Of course I would intervene since this is my school! You're the idiot ones!" I retorts.

"Ha!? How dare you call me stupid! Don't you know who I am!?" He yelled as a fire suddenly burst out from him.

"Raiser Phenex-sama." The maid said in a calm tone.

Hearing that, he dispersed the flame and clicked his tongue.

Meanwhile, my reaction to hearing his last name...

"Err, does that means that Ravel girl is Ravel Phenex?" I asked nervously.

"Ha!? Isn't that obvious, moron? She's my little sister, of course she held the name Phenex!" Raiser replied.

"Whoa, chill out. Now I think I remember that girl."

"You're not joking this time, right?" Ravel said while narrowing her eyes on me.

"Err, underground facility, short dress, two guards, and Michael Ba- I mean explosion. Am I correct?"

 _Two Years Ago..._

Third Person POV

Sitting down on the room with arms and legs being chained by a special magical chain designed to bound powerful spiritual beings is a small blonde haired girl.

Her usual drill hair was gone as long blonde hair flowing down till her waist, her usual gothic-lolita dresses replaced by a simple white short dress, and her usual haughty expression was replaced by dread as three man wearing human's military uniform with a gas mask entered the room.

It's been hell of a week for her(funny that hell is better than being here as she's a devil).

She was just loitering around while his older brother visits an acquaintance in the human world, only for her to get kidnapped by a mysterious organization.

And that organization locked her here for almost a week now, demanding her to give the secret of creating Phoenix's Tears or get tortured by various method due to her regenerative capability as a devil from Phenex family.

After four days of resisting and keeping her defiant attitude as she believed her family will find her, she lost it when they escalate the torture to the point of dismemberment and nobody searches for her(despite her brother is searching her but couldn't find her and in a roaring rage while keep swearing to torture anyone who did that till they broke). The fifth day, her fingers and toes was cut off repeatedly, the sixth was worse, this time, her limbs. This caused her to simply wished to die as the pain was unbearable, she saw her regenerative nature as a curse now rather than a blessing as that means she'll get tortured permanently and won't die of it. Even if she told them the secret, they would just use and torture her even more, making her how she is right now, giving up to anything they would do.

But she's not ready for what the three man going to do to her.

"Hey, since most of our physical torture didn't work, how about we do a psychologically?" One of the man said while walking closer to her.

"Dude, we can't use any mind tampering magic nor do we have a Sacred Gear to do that." The other one shrugged his shoulder.

"Who said we need magic or Sacred Gear?" The first guy said while pointing down at his pants.

"Oh, I see what are you talking about. Hehehe... What a great idea, even if she's broke, we can just kidnap the other member of Phenex family. Even if she's rather small, she'll have to do since we've not been 'in touch' with any woman from these past months." The second man said as he walks closer to her as well.

Hearing that, she screamed and struggled in her bindings as the two man starting to lower their pant's zipper.

Being physically harmed was endurable, but this? She'll be soiled for her entire life!

Realizing the bindings won't budge, she screamed for help.

"Ha, it's useless! Nobody would help you here!" The first guy said after his zipper was fully down and slowly taking his 'tool' out.

"It's been a while since the last time I feel the touch of woman, a little girl is fine too!" The second guy joined.

But before they could do the horrifying act.

"Wait." The third guy said.

"What? You want to join, rookie? You have to wait, unless you want to use her mouth?" The first man asked in irritation.

"No, I have a better plan to torture her than raping her."

"Haa? Are you trying to cockblock us?" The second guy complained.

"You said that since physical torture won't work, right? Then, what's the use of raping her aside from breaking her which would render her useless? Why don't we use both physical and psychological torture?"

"Keep talking." The first guy said.

"I'm going to shove my gun up to her love hole and fired my bullets inside, that ought to struck fear deep in her to the point of relenting and giving up the information. After that, we can do whatever we want to her."

"Whoa, whoa, that's a good idea! Boss would be happy and we'll get the fun as well! Then, go and do as you please, rookie!" The first man said as he stepped back to allow the third man walked up to her.

She couldn't believe her ears.

While being raped was bad, having a gun shoved up to 'that' place and shooting her... Her face turned pale and she screamed even louder, but that didn't faze the guy who walks closer to her.

He took his pistol out of it's holster and cocked it before kneeling right in front of her.

"Ravel Phenex isn't it? You're going to enjoy what I'm about to do." The man said while slowly lifting the skirt of her dress.

She closed her eyes and wait for the inevitable to come.

 _BANG! BANG!_

She heard two shots, but strangely, she doesn't feel any pain. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw something unbelievable, two man who's about to rape her before, lying on the ground with their brain's content spilling out of their head while the crouching man still had his pistol aimed their way.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked nervously as she saw the man stood up and put away his gun back at the holster.

 _ATTENTION ALERT!_

 _THERE'S AN INTRUDER IN THE BASE_

 _ATTENTION ALERT!_

 _THERE'S AN INTRUDER IN THE BASE_

"Shit, they found the body, huh? I guess there's no use to this disguise anymore." The man muttered before taking off his gas mask, revealing a brown haired youth while a jagged iridescent dagger appeared out of thin air in his hand.

"W-What do you want?" She asked while watching cautiously as he walks toward her back.

"Freeing you." He said as her struck the dagger at the binding.

A bright light erupted for a second before the bindings suddenly broke.

"Come on, we have to go." He said while offering his hand.

That time, she didn't know if she should trust the youth or not, but preferring to be anywhere but here to be tortured again and again, she took the hand.

But, when she tried to stand...

 _Bugh!_

"Ouch! I-I can't move my legs." She muttered.

She doesn't know how that's possible, as a Phenex, she should never get any illness or permanent wounds, but here she is having a muscle atrophy. Later she would know that her regenerative power was weakened due to her mental state at the time.

Seeing that, the man crouched down and said:

"Get on my back, I'll carry you out of this shit hole." He muttered.

Riding up his back, she caught a glimpse at the base of his neck, a red star shaped tattoo with a barcode on top of it with the number 905046133769 with the number 69 being in bold.

"Who are you and why do you help me?" She weakly asked as he carried her out.

"They called me Agent 69 and I help you for no reason than to piss the owner of this shit hole by preventing him to create his own Phoenix's Tears." He said while smiling at the end.

The rest of the trip included : a shootout, littering the base with corpses, and escaping the place from the hacked self destruct mechanism courtesy to what the youth did before saving the girl, and the girl being taken to her older brother's place in human's world afterwards.

 _Flashback End_

"And you forgot the fact that you knocked me out before delivering me back to Onii-sama's place." Ravel added while frowning.

"Let's pretend that last one didn't happen." I said while scratching my left cheek.

"But still, I haven't reward you with anything for helping me, so you may ask anything as long as it's within my capability." Ravel said proudly.

"Err, okay? But I don't think I'll ask anything for now since there's nothing I want." I said while raising both hands.

"I see..." She muttered.

"Oh yeah, by the way, what's up with your older brother for making that ruckus earlier?" I asked.

Then, the atmosphere turned tense again.

Only Raiser who didn't tense up.

"Oh, it's nothing, Agent 69. I'm just coming here to visit my fiance, Rias Gremory, but apparently she is rather defiant and selfish enough to refuse it despite we devils need to increase our low population." Raiser said while shrugging his shoulder.

"I don't mind helping to increase our race population and marriage, but I am the one who should decide it myself, not being hooked up so suddenly like this." Rias retorts.

"See?" Raiser said.

"Rias-sama, if you really insist about refusing this engagement, you must settle this with a rating game between you two." The maid suddenly said.

"I'll accept it!" Rias said resolutely.

"Rating game? What kind of game is that? Give a rating to something or someone?" I jokingly said.

"Agent 69-sama, rating game is a competition between two Devils with a peerage. The Rating Game shares many similarities with the board game Chess. The Rating Game was created after the introduction of the Evil Pieces by Ajuka Beelzebub. The Rating Game is used to measure a Devil's strength which will reflect their social standing in the Underworld. In fact, the Rating Game is so famous that the Top 10 ranked are considered as heroes to the Devils." Ravel explained seriously.

"Uh, Ravel-san isn't it? Please don't address me with Agent 69, just call me Hyoudou Issei. Agent 69 is just my codename for important events or stuff."

"Yes, Hyoudou Issei-sama."

"Please don't add -sama, Ravel-san."

"No, Hyoudou Issei-sama, that's the least I can do to express my thanks to you for saving me back then."

"You know what, whatever suits you."

"Hahaha! What an interesting man you are, Hyoudou Issei! How about this, since Ravel will receive her Evil Pieces when she reached adulthood, why don't you become the member of her peerage? You are a powerful man, if you were to be recruited into our family, it would benefit both of us and with you, Ravel won't get kidnapped again." Raiser said.

"Muu..." Ravel pouts at the end of Raiser's statement.

"Err, I'm going to pass on that. Sorry, no offense." I said while putting my hand together.

Yeah, I'm not exactly thrilled to have my body and constitution modified again. 'That' incident is more than enough messing up with me as a human being.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to try. I'm going to leave for now. And Rias! I will give you a week from now to train that peerage of yours, not like it will change anything." Raiser said as he disappeared in a magic circle with all the other girls except Ravel.

"See you later, Hyoudou Issei-sama."

"Yes." I said with a sigh.

And she joined to leave.

"Rias-sama, I will inform you about the location where the rating game will be held two days before the rating game." The maid said before disappeared as well.

And now, there's only me and Gremory-senpai along with her peerage left in the room.

...

"That was unexpected to say the least." I muttered.

"Haa... This is the reason why I want you to join my peerage." Rias sighed while rubbing her temple.

"What? He doesn't seem to be a bad guy."

"Yeah right, do you even know why those girls wearing various outfit like that?"

"Uhh, cosplay?"

"They are his harem and each of them fulfill his fetishes."

"...Oh." I plainly muttered.

"What's with that 'Oh'?" She asked in annoyance.

"Isn't that normal? For a devil to build that harem or whatever that is? At least he wasn't killing innocent people or other stupid shit I've seen in my life." I replied.

"You know what? I think I'm going to ask your help with this."

"If it's about me joining your peerage, I assure you it's a futil-"

"No, it's something else. I want you to meet me after school tomorrow here."

"Well, as long as it's not something weird and by weird, it's in my standard of weird, I don't mind helping. Just don't try to ask me to assassinate Raiser or Ravel." I jokingly added the last part.

Only to get a stern glare from Rias.

Whoops, apparently she's honorable enough not to ask me something like that.

"If that's all, I'm going back. I got a meal to make and Asia to treat." I said before jumping down the window where I came from, making everyone giving me a strange look on their faces, not like I can see those since I'm running quickly to home.

* * *

-o-

* * *

After having a dinner and bath, I cooked some porridge for Asia and leave to visit her. After I called her of course.

Her house was guarded by two operatives sent by Amakusa.

After thanking them for guarding the house, I entered.

"Pardon my intrusion." I said while looking around the interior.

The place was no longer messy like before.

"Ah, it's Issei-san, you can enter." Came the voice of Asia from the back.

Taking off my shoes, I walk in the hall toward the back.

When I reached the so called back, it's actually a kitchen and I saw Asia is cooking something.

And the smell is damn good!

"Excuse me, Asia-san, what are you cooking? It smells good." I said while putting down the bowl containing my porridge on the table.

"Ah, I'm just making reheating the soup I made yesterday, you can sit on the dining table. By the way, do you want some, Issei-san?" She said while stirring the ladle in the pan.

I already ate my dinner, but it would hurt to try a little bit.

"Okay, but not too much because I already have my dinner."

Few seconds later, she served the soup in two bowls.

Looking at the content, I see a bubbling yellowish liquid filled with beans, pasta, and vegetable.

"Ah, Asia-san, I made you a healthy porridge as well." I said while opening the bowl's lid, revealing a porridge with some vegetables and meat inside.

"Oh, thank you very much, Issei-san, I'll definitely eat this." She said while smiling happily.

After that, we are eating the meals(soup only for me).

Looking at the soup, I wonder if this is a cream soup before taking a mouthful of it.

Shit!

This is good!

"Asia-san, this is good, what kind of food is this!?" I exclaimed.

Even Archer will be surprised after eating this soup.

"Ah, that's an italian soup. Gyro-fra taught me how to made it. He used to made it for me when I'm sick." She explained while trying out my porridge.

I wonder if the taste is to her likin-

"Delicious!" Her eyes widened up when tasting my porridge.

"Hahaha, that one was taught to me by Archer. Same as how Gyro-san made it when you are sick, Archer used to make it for me when I'm sick and on the same mission with him."

"Let's trade the recipe sometimes, Issei-san!"

"Well, sure."

After enjoying the dinner(second for me), we chatted a little bit and I helped her doing the homework given to our class during her absence.

The rest is a chit chat until I fulfill my promise to tell her about the origin of me being called Agent 69(luckily she didn't know the other meaning of that number).

 _Five Years Ago..._

Hospital

"You're okay, kid?" Archer asked the twelve years old me a question.

"Haha, very funny Archer, what do you think the feeling after being impaled by multiple stakes like a friggin kebab?" I sarcastically replied.

Yep, here I am, strapped on the hospital bed with bandage around my body thanks to me being careless in my last mission. Though, I never thought I have to fought someone like him. Despite his youth, that appearance of his ain't gonna fool anyone once he used his power and almost turning me into a shish kebab.

"If you're that energetic, that means you are fine. Well, I'm off to go, there's a mission I must do." He said before leaving me.

Wanna know why we didn't seem to mind about this?

Well, this is my summer vacation, you see. My parents thought that Archer brought me with him to travel to many tourist spot across the world.

Yeah, that's half correct. The other half is to assist him in his mission or giving me a mission for myself.

And that one of the mission for myself yesterday almost get myself killed if not for Archer who coincidentally having a mission nearby mine and interfering to save me.

Here I am, lying on the hospital bed, waiting for recovery that will probably takes two weeks if I'm lucky(cause I'm that tough).

 _ _Knock Knock__

"Come in." I said, thinking it'd probably be Archer taking some stuff he might forgot.

Then, two people wearing some sort of white and black ornate robe came inside.

"Well, well, so this is the owner of Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, huh?" One of the man said.

"Hey, who are you and what do you want?" I asked them.

"We saw your latest fight and to be honest, we're disappointed." The other man said in a mocking tone.

"Hey, just what are you talking about?"

I'm starting to get annoyed at them.

"Yeah, how weak is this Sekiryuutei. Despite being able of using weapon creation magic aside of using his Sacred Gear, there's nothing worth noting about you, the possessor being too weak." The other man joined in mocking me.

"The heck? Just get to the point, you retards."

"Very well, we heard that you want to be a hero, right?" The black man asked.

"So?"

"That's very sad, seeing that you are probably too weak to become one." The white man added while shaking his head.

"If that's all you want to say, then I suggest to leave cause you two bastards are starting to piss me off."

"No, we came here to offer you something." The white man said.

"What, you're a salesman?" I mocked them.

"No, we offer you the chance to be a superhero, not just a mere hero."

And this is the part where any normal people would say :

 _'_ _Are you crazy?'_

 _'_ _Get out of here!'_

 _'_ _Scammer!'_

But, promise of being a hero combined with the fact that I'm not powerful despite being the wielder of longinus AND being a snot nosed brat, I accepted.

Then next thing I know, they injected me with something before I lost my consciousness.

By the time I woke up, I was strapped on my bed tightly.

"Ugh, where am I?" I muttered while my head still fuzzy.

"You're in our facility, kid. We're going to make a superhero out of you." The man in black robe said.

"Uh-huh..."

Then, they dragged my bed into a white operating room.

"This is going to get hurt a little bit, kid." One of the doctor said.

Hurt from what?

As if on cue, five mechanical hands with syringe in their hand lowered from the ceiling that opened.

OH. MY. GOD.

That's a big ass needle.

"Err, can I ask you to delay this for a bit? That thing isn't going to hurt me a little bit, but that thing could kill me!" I yelled while struggling against my bindings to no avail.

"Calm down, it's just for a bit. It looks scary, but it won't hurt too much." The doctor said, trying to calm me down.

That would work if those syringes aren't that huge!

Then, it came.

The first wave of needles entered each of my sides and injecting some sort of yellow liquid.

"ACK!"

Damn it, it hurts!

Then, they pulled off and the hand returned to where it came from.

The next one came to my neck.

"No, no, no, argh!" I screamed as the third needle pierced my neck before injecting the same liquid.

It hurts like hell.

"Endure it, there's only two shot left."

As the needle pulled back, two last needle came.

"Be still, if you move your head, you'll die." The doctor said.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

Just what the heck are they doing to me?

"GAAARRRGGGHHHHH!" I screamed out loud as two thin, but long needles penetrate both sides of my head.

This time, the liquid they inject is blue in color.

When the needle was pulled back, I gasped for air.

Then, I tried to feel my body.

...

"Doctor." I called him.

"What is it?" He asked while dragging the bed out of the operation room.

"I don't feel exactly super after all the friggin pain you made me endure."

"Well, that's normal. You need to train your body to its limit to awaken the special ability of yours and helping to master your Sacred Gear. That serum you took earlier was to enable you accessing all that if you train hard enough. Now, I think you need to rest for a bit." He said as he injected me with something.

"You've gotta be kiddi-"

Then, I lost my consciousness again.

The next thing is, I got this tattoo, collared by a steel collar for I don't know whatever the purpose is, and I was trained so hard so that my 'hidden' power and Sacred Gear mastery can be awakened. They said that the fastest awakening in the record was in mere two days of training and the longest is a week.

The training is simple.

Surviving every life and death situation we're forced to be in.

Fast forward with the training montage(mostly running away from death), turns out even after a week, I didn't awaken my power despite my physical prowess increased drastically than before.

During the training, I made a very close friend in a Sacred Gear user blonde girl named Stephanie. Apparently, she was offered this program when she lost her parents in an accident and her uncle took all the inheritance that should be given to her. Talk about a complete bastard. She's very bitter and cold at first, but soon, our friendship turned into a platonic ones after going through many shit that is the training.

Things goes south immediately when I discover a horrifying facts about this place by complete accident of accidentally wandering around to accidentally heard the conversation held by the workers of this place.

It's a friggin training place for those who were born as heroic descendant or Sacred Gear user trained to be a superhero, the horrifying fact about that? Yeah, we'll be seen as a superhero by them and their definition of superhero is a brainwashed super soldier used as their slave to commit terrorism act. And oh, the collar forced into me? That's for frying the brain of anyone who tries to escape or rebel.

Just GREAT.

Then, by some work of miracle or whatsoever, Archer discovered the place and somehow managed to contacted me and we devised the plan to wreck this place up.

Like Helmuth von Moltke the Elder says, no battle plan survives contact with the enemy, and he's damn right.

Our plan got leaked and those bastard were preparing to evacuate the place.

Wanna know what they do next?

They put me and some of the friends I made during my stay into some sort of a capsule and tried to brainwash us.

And again, the keyword : Tried.

Apparently, Archer also gained the information and strike the place with all the help he can get.

During the chaos, the room where we were held caught by an explosion which caused the machine to malfunction and released us.

After that, I managed to get in contact with Archer and he told me where to go and navigate me through the base.

But when we in the midway of getting out, we were ambushed by several armed soldier who managed to intercepted our contact.

They told us to surrender or be killed.

Obviously, I rebelled while completely forgetting the collar on my neck.

So, they decided to make an example out of me and activating my collar's function.

The next thing I know is a feeling of burning, melting, stabbing, crushing, and splitting on my head before I fell down on the ground without being able to move, not even twitching nor speaking.

I could only look at my friends being dragged with my slowly fading consciousness.

And at that moment, the serum kicks in.

A sharp electrical jolt runs through every part of my body and miraculously healing all the injury I've suffered, my body felt far better than ever, and I felt a surge of power rising from myself.

Seeing me, the guards were surprised and aimed their guns at me.

Then, it happened.

My vision turned monochromatic and everything went into a slow motion while I'm the one who can move normally.

I didn't think much about it and consider it an adrenaline rush before using their guns against them.

After that and releasing the other's collars with the keys from the deceased soldier, we ran again toward the exit.

But as if Fate mocking us, Murphy's Law kicked in.

Even if I killed them all, later would I know that the boss saw what I did and prevents us to leave the facility alive.

He activated the turret system, killing most of the escaping kids.

Out of around twenty kids that goes with me, only five left including me.

Apparently, they were just a kids who got kidnapped and have zero combat ability or incapable of using their Sacred Gear even with the life or death training given to them, they couldn't use it in the real combat situation.

The people left alive were: Aiden(Cu Chulainn's Heroic Descendant), Yuko(Tamamo no Mae's Heroic Descendant), Mana(Medea's Heroic Descendant), Stephanie(Sacred Gear User : Blade Blacksmith), and me.

But we were separated from the former three, as those bastard somehow set a trap to let them go while they keep chasing me around. Stephanie who is also persistent want to help me escape.

But that went backfire...

Fucking badly.

"Shit! I don't have any ammo left!" I shouted after checking out the mags of a stolen Steyr AUG while being chased by armed soldier.

"Firebrand!" She yelled as a wall of flame made out of Holy Sword blocked the hall behind us and burned those poor bastard who got caught in it.

We ran forward, to the alternate exit.

Then, as we reached outside, it suddenly turned south.

"Issei, watch out!" Stephanie yelled as she pushed me aside.

 _BANG!_

Dropped on the ground with a thud, I saw it.

Someone was aiming for my back with a laser sight and Stephanie took the bullet for me.

"Steph! ! !" I screamed as I held her in my arms.

"Issei, just leave me here, you need to get out of this place." She said while coughing up blood.

My sleeveless white shirt now colored red from her blood.

"What are you talking about!? We're getting out of here together!"

"No, you have to leave me here. I don't have any family or relative while you have a family waiting for you in your home and that Archer guy who came to your rescue. Nobody would miss me even if I died." She said while wryly smiled.

"No! If you don't have a family, I'll be one for you, so don't you die on me or I'll be friggin sad!" I yelled at her.

"Issei...*cough* Can you listen to my wish?"

"What is it?"

"Issei, live for me." She said while raising her body.

"What are you talking about!? We're getting out of here ali-"

 _ _BANG!__

The sound of gunfire interrupts me along with showing a visible hole on Stephanie's head.

She took the shot meant for my heart.

"Ah... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ! !" I screamed while cradling her dead body on my arms.

I didn't even pay any attention to the sniper who took an aim again at me nor several streaks of blue comet went past me toward the entrance, killing the sniper along with collapsing the tunnel.

Even I don't know that Archer rescued me until the next day as my mind gone completely shut at that moment to cope with the situation.

About those three who got separated from us, well, they are for another story.

 _ _Flashback End__

"That's..." Asia said while using both of her hands to cover her mouth.

"Pretty messed up, huh? But that doesn't compare to you." I said while wryly smiled.

"That's not true, Issei-san!" She yelled.

"Really? From all I know, that was all my fault. While you were suffered under the pressure that the Church gave you from your younger years, it wasn't your fault, they're manipulating their kindness and when they found out something bad, they just readily abandon you as easy as they used you once if not for Gyro-san and Gregorio-san's interference while my problem was caused by me foolishly believed all that superhero bullcrap."

"Look at this way, Issei-san. If you're not there, you wouldn't met Stephanie-san and made her life better. From that story, even if she died, she died happy knowing you, someone she considers close to, safe." Asia said while clasping her hands and closing her eyes as if praying.

"I see... Thank you for telling me that." I wryly smiled.

"It's not a problem, Issei-kun. If you have any problem, you can talk to me, it's the least I can do to repay you for saving my life."

"No, no, no, you don't need to owe me about saving your life, it is my duty to do so as your escort back then. And oh, look at the time, I must leave, bye!" I said before dashing off her house.

Before she could talk, I was already gone.

Damn, that's awkward, telling her about my past like that.

Anyway, I gotta go and get some sleep since I'm going to have something to do with Gremory-senpai.

* * *

-o-

* * *

Afterschool, Occult Research Club.

Standing in front of the door, I knocked it.

"Come in." Came the answer from inside, specifically, Gremory-senpai.

"Pardon my intrusion." I muttered while entering the room.

In the clubroom, I can see Kiba sitting down on the sofa, reading something with Koneko beside him munching a rice cracker and Himejima-senpai bringing a tray of tea to Gremory-senpai. And the window I broke yesterday was already fixed.

"Let's cut the chase, what do you want me to help you with, Gremory-senpai?" I asked.

"You're very blunt, aren't you? Okay, let's go to the first floor."

With that, we leave the room and walk down to the first floor. There, they lead me through a hall ended with a door.

 ** _ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ_**

[MENACING]

Somehow, I get an uneasy feeling just by being nearby this door, the menacing aura that exudes from inside doesn't help at all.

"Uh, what do you want me to do?" I asked her.

"Inside the room, I have... Let's just say quite problematic peerage. He possessed incredible power and abilities that might gave me an edge in the upcoming battle against Raiser, but he wouldn't listen to me. That's why I want you to talk to him about it." She explained.

"Hey, if he wouldn't listen to you, why would he listen to me?" I retorts.

I caught a glimpse on my side that Koneko is shuddering.

Is she scared by something behind that door?

"Please try it, even if he refuse, he won't hurt you or anything. There's no harm in trying."

"Then, can you open the door for me?" I asked, just to be sure it's safe.

Hearing that, Gremory-senpai nodded before opening the door.

The menacing aura intensifies as the room was revealed.

 _ **ゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴゴ**_

[MENACING]

'WRYYYYYYYY~'

Just now, what was that!?

Did I hear things?

Walking inside, I saw the interior of the room.

It's like this room was made based on the Victorian era even more than the Occult Research Club's room with the exception of a flat screen television on the wall and a laptop on a table beside a sofa.

And there's a person currently sitting on that sofa.

"*sniff* Ha... I smelled a spoiled princess, half breed, cat, vengeful spirit, and what's this last one? It's so familiar with the smell I could never forgot from the past five years." The person muttered.

That voice!?

"Hmm? Tell me, the man right behind me, who are you and how did you smell so similar to the person I've met five years ago?" The person said while slowly standing up and turning around to face me.

A long platinum blonde hair reaching up until his waist, his cold gaze felt as if it was trying to stealthily pierce my heart, a snow colored skin, and a strange sensuality that made it impossible for him to be a man.

That appearance!

When he fully stood, his height is a little bit shorter than my 5'9", probably around 5'7" and he wore our school uniform with the blazer, but the blazer looks more like a custom made coat as there's a tailcoat down till his shoes.

Then, he puts his right hand in front of his face while pointing his left hand at me.

That pose!

"And why does my old wound keeps on throbbing when I see you?" He said as his red eyes, brimmed with unnatural charisma saw me through the gap of his right hand's fingers.

Then, he narrows his eyes at me, I replied in kind.

When we finally saw and recognized each other's face, we yelled in unison:

"So, it is you, you bastard!" x2

"I'm going to turn you into a kebab again, HYOUDOU!"

"I will gouge that eyes of yours again, VLADI!"

"What!?" Rias exclaimed.

With that, we unleashed our respective power.

 _To Be Continued..._

 **A/N : Actually, no A/N for now.  
**


End file.
